


Chesapeake Paradise

by Crispy75



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Abby, Alpha Lexa, Alpha Luna, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, G!P, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Clarke, Omega Raven, Other, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:10:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crispy75/pseuds/Crispy75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starts Clarke/Luna. Ends up Clarke/Luna/Lexa. Please don't be put off by this and give it a go. I promise it's worth it. </p><p>Clarke is taken in by the Floukru after the mountain. Luna and Clarke develop a strong bond and Luna helps Clarke heal. They become mates. Clarke reconciles with her mother who is a powerful alpha in her own right and taken Raven as her mate. Clarke and Ravens friendship grows. </p><p>All is good and then Lexa arrives seeking solace and a place to heal, stirring up old feelings and memories for all that are strong. </p><p>The three have to deal with the dynamics of their relationship and a threat to Lexas leadership.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Village and Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ComicBookGeek1818](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicBookGeek1818/gifts).



> This is a baby of mine. Creating Luna was fun. She is my own special version. 
> 
> First chapter is a brief description of how Clarke came to be in the village and her meeting Luna. It goes from there. 
> 
> Huge thanks to ComicBookGeek1818 who is my beta and let's me bounce ideas off her. 
> 
> Any mistakes are my own. 
> 
> For Jude81 for making me laugh and being so excited by this.

Clarke was being attacked on all sides by men women and children. Their skin blistering and peeling. The kids were screaming for their parents, others were screaming at her saying they were just children, she didn't need to kill them. Maya screamed that she had tried to help them. Scarred bloody hands tried to grip her as she tried to get away from them. She tried to run but was caught and grabbed down, their voices echoing in her head that she deserved to die too for her sins. 

Clarke bolted upright screaming and came face to face with a woman watching her with a concerned gaze. She was a healer and beta. Clarke's pulse spiked initially before she remembered where she was. She was in a village in the Boat People's territory. She was a guest of Luna the leader of the Boat People. 

She remembered now that a few days ago she was wandering in the woods when she became aware of being watched. She was starving, dehydrated, and delirious after leaving Camp Jaha several weeks before ill prepared. Her small amount of supplies had dwindled fast. 

She hadn't been phased about who was watching initially, had hoped it was a wild animal that could end her misery. She had been left to die at Mt Weather by Lexa, her alpha, who had only just eased her heat a week prior to the war. The alpha made a deal with the Mountain Men and walked away. Clarke had been forced to do unspeakable things to save her people because Cage wouldn't talk about a deal. Damn the man. Innocent children slaughtered by her hand. Men and women too who had refused treatments and helped out her people inside. 

She hadn't been able to look at her people afterwards and had left. She was plagued every moment, haunted by what she had done, by Lexa leaving, and by the faces of her people. By the screams of Raven and her mother on the table as they drilled into them. 

Slowly dying an agonizing death of starvation had seemed like the justice deserved for her. She had wanted it and craved it. Right up until a group of people dressed like 18th century pirates in pants, billowing shirts, and wide brimmed hats had stepped out of the trees. The fear she felt then had proven to her that maybe she didn't want to die. She had fought so hard, it wasn't her fault. It was Lexa’s for leaving her at the mountain and Cage’s for not taking a deal. They had forced her hand, they were the monsters not her. 

The group in front of her had raised their hands in a show of peace and she had relaxed slightly, knowing they meant no harm despite the swords and daggers strapped to their waists. She wasn't afraid of the men; they weren't large and bulky like the Trikru. Didn't have a permanent scowl on their faces. Instead they were all different sizes, tanned, with lean strong bodies. 

They had kept their hands where she could see them while asking her name. When she had told them their eyes had gone wide and they had started calling her 'Wanheda'. She didn't know what that meant but they were soon offering her food and water which she took and tore into hungrily. They told her they were from the Boat Clan and were sure their leader Luna would love to meet her. She remembered Lincoln talking about Luna and her offer of refuge and decided to take them up on their offer. 

She had been too weak to walk and gentlemen that they were they carried her the ten miles back to camp and straight to the healer’s hut. They had returned late and she had been groggy and sleepy so she had no idea what the village looked like other than it had dirt and sand roads and buildings of all shapes and sizes. 

She had spent the past three days in the large building that was the healer’s hut. She took up one of several beds, most of which were empty bar an occasional person that had an accident. She had been fed, watered, bathed, cleaned, her numerous cuts and scrapes treated, and allowed to sleep. Despite the nightmare that had just woken her she felt better than she had in days. 

A young child entered the tent and talked in hurried Trigedasleng. The healer nodded and waved him away. 

"Come eat" the healer indicated a tray of food on the table "then we will bathe you before you meet our leader"

"Luna?" Clarke actually smiled at that. Finally she would meet the leader she had heard so much of. 

"Aye Luna. Good leader. Strong. Powerful" the old healer nodded as Clarke stood and watched her carefully. She had to be a good twenty years older than her mother which she figured was a decent age on earth. Clarke sat at the table and looked down at her food of toasted bread (she will need to find out how they did that), fruit spread they called jam, milk, and some berries. She hoed in hungrily, not paying any mind to others who were racing in and out with buckets full of hot water for a bath. 

Her body was healing and she felt stronger than she had since, well probably before the mountain. They were treating her like a queen. Once she was fully fit she would have to ask Luna if there was something she could do to thank her for her hospitality. 

After breakfast she had a bath in the tub behind a privacy curtain. She used the scented soaps they gave her to wash her hair and body to a shine. Once dressed in a beautiful blue dress that seemed to match the color of her eyes she stepped out and around the curtain. The healer’s eyes lit up at the sight of her and she smiled. 

"Come" she indicated to a seat and Clarke sat before the woman picked up a comb made of metal and started working the knots out. Once done she simply took the strands of hair from above each ear and pulled it back and tied it off. Otherwise they left her hair down. She knew the Boat People weren't big on braids like the rest of the grounders. A lot of men she had seen so far were clean shaven with short hair. 

A man entered the tent then, tall and broad of shoulder but otherwise lean. Once again his manner of dress reminded her of a pirate. She scented the air. Another beta. She seemed to be surrounded by them. It’s weird she hadn't detected another omega or any alphas in the area.

"Clarke" he smiled "my name is Maximus, I prefer Max" he wrinkled his nose and Clarke couldn't help but smile. They were so different to the stern silent Trikru. "I am Luna's head guard. I am here to escort you to her" he smiled again as Clarke stood in eagerness and looked around for something to put on her feet. He immediately bent and picked up two shoes by the door of the hut and offered them to her. 

She took them and inspected them; they were like nothing she had seen before. Two corked soles with a strip of colored leather over them. She took time to slide them on and was surprised they molded to her feet perfectly. 

"Luna requested shoes and clothing be provided for you. The rest is at your accommodation" Max informed. Clarke looked at him in surprise. She had her own accommodation? That would be handy; she suspected a room at an inn somewhere had been provided for her. 

"Thank you" was all she said as she turned and thanked the healer for taking such good care of her. She was surprised when the healer gave her a hug and requested she visit. Clarke nodded and promised she would. Clarke followed Max out of the hut, blinking as she went due to the bright sun. They paused for a moment for Clarke to adjust and then she could only stare around her in awe. 

They were pretty much in the center of the village, around her were houses made of wood, shacks built sturdy and high on stilts. Clarke had learned from Lexa the area received a lot of rainfall and storms. She remembered stories of flooding and storm surges from her time up in the Ark. 

Above them was a hill. There were tens if not a couple of hundred wood and metal shacks as well as reclaimed brick houses. Some were just scraps thrown together resourcefully but still with a beauty like she had never seen in TonDC. What amazed her though were the tall trees, the bungalows built beneath them and the walkways of wood and rope strewn from tree to tree. She could see people bustling about on them, carrying baskets of food and washing. Men with buckets and others that just seemed to be on patrol. Guards she realized. It would be a good vantage point so high up. 

"This is amazing" she whispered before Max tapped her on the shoulder and pointed down the hill. Clarke gasped, not at just the beauty of the village below her and some more opulent style cabins and bungalows but at her first sight of the beach and ocean. "Oh my god"

"Yes, it is a beautiful place" he beamed at her wide eyed awe "many people come here to heal. Heart, mind, body, and soul. Luna accepts them, welcomes them. Nurtures and cares for them. In return all she asks if for assistance around the village. Whatever they want to do"

Clarke understood what he was saying. She would be welcomed to stay as long as she wanted as long as she contributed to the community. She didn't know what would happen long term but she wanted to stay for now. If this place couldn't heal her broken soul nothing could. 

Clarke followed Max through the center of the village. She wasn't surprised to see a lot of eateries, an Inn or two, not to mention an ale house or two. Some enclosed and some with open sides to enjoy the weather and the view. There were eateries, from little cafes style shops, to bakeries to butchers. Along with the glorious sites came glorious smells of the food from all kinds. And the people, so friendly, offering her welcoming smiles and calling her Wanheda. She had to find out what that meant. 

As they left the center of the village shops turned into a busy market place offering everything from clothes like she had never seen before, shoes, leather works, toys, produce, rugs, furs, linen, and food. One stall had dried meats and sausages, another cheese, some potatoes, and other products. They were a thriving community. 

"Down at the docks we have the fish markets. Any fish you can imagine plus some" Max informed. "Shellfish, octopi and squid. All fresh off the boats each morning. You have to be early or you miss out"

"I have never had fish before" she informed him and he smiled. Even while in the healer’s hut she had eaten food familiar to her before at the Trikru. 

"Tell Luna that and she will rectify it quickly"

"Ok" she nodded then frowned in thought "wait docks?"

"Yes. We are the Floukru, Boat People. Where would we leave our boats if not at the docks?" He asked appearing confused. Clarke didn't give it much thought really as he continued "Since Luna came into power ten years ago she has done much for the village, including fortifying the docks against bad weather, growing the community and the fleet. We have thrived" he informed and Clarke had to admit she sounded like a good leader. 

They continued to walk for long minutes until they reached a tranquil protected cove that was just stunning with palm trees all around, a beautiful view out over the ocean and a few larger cabin style homes built on stilts. The biggest was only a few yards back in the dunes from the beach. Like the others in the area it was built on a stone support base instead of stilts and she could see a stone chimney. It looked like something out of picture books she had read on the Ark. She had always loved cabins. Beside the cabin was a large tank on stilts. A rain water tank? Ingenious. 

She shouldn't have been surprised when Max led her straight to the larger cabin. Luna's? She got a strong whiff of alpha, much stronger than any she had smelt coming through the village, and she had smelt a few. Now she knew what Sapphire had meant when she had said Luna was strong and powerful. She was obviously a very dominant alpha. She was surprised when Max did not knock and they stepped into a cabin which was very large with a large open floor living. 

She looked around startled by how beautiful it was inside. The stone chimney was for a large cooking area/kitchen. Next to it was a grand table with two bench seats on either side and a large chair at either end. They must have made it from a fallen tree. There were two couches made from similar wood on her other side. They faced each other over a low coffee table. The couches had some rather nice looking cushions on it. She bet it wouldn't be like the old lumpy ones from the Ark. 

"I will leave you here" Max informed and pointed to a door on the far side of the room to what they came in "that leads out the front of the cabin where Luna is. I have duties to tend to. Good day Clarke"

"Thank you Max" she smiled at him and he returned it as he left, closing the door behind him. She took a moment to look around the cabin further. There was a wall with a door to her far right which she presumed led to the bedroom. The place was sparsely furnished other than a few trophy rugs on the floor. A few fishing rods were stacked by the front door which she headed to now. 

The smell of Luna was rather overwhelming. She smelt like a very powerful alpha indeed. The whole cabin was full of her scent. The last time she smelt an alpha so intoxicating it had been Lexa. She sighed and rubbed her aching chest at the unpleasant memory of the last alpha. Not a reminder she wanted. She hoped that this alpha was more pleasant. 

Taking a deep breath for courage she stepped out of the door onto a wonderful covered area. She looked around in amazement while trying to remember what they called them. Deck? Patio? It was lovely and had some scattered seating provided with a small table. 

But her attention was caught and held by the alpha that was standing upwind of her and therefore sending strong pulses of scent her way. She was tall, really tall and would tower over her. Clarke would be lucky to come up to her chin. She had long wavy dark brown hair that fell to below her shoulders.

She wore a white long sleeve thin shirt which was laced up at the top with a dark red waistcoat over the top. Her jeans pants were black and clung to her showing powerful thighs and black boots came up to her knees. A belt with a sword and dagger hung low on her hips. 

Luna turned towards her then and Clarke was left in awe. She had beautiful dark skin, about the color of Lincoln's, caramel colored eyes, and sexy pouty lips Clarke knew had pleasured a lot of women. She couldn't say Luna was beautiful but god damn she was handsome. Front on she looked just as strong and powerful as side on. No wonder she was their leader. 

A quick glance south of Luna's waste line proved to her the alpha truly was powerful and dominant. She would have been embarrassed by her staring if not busy letting the omega inside her enjoy the powerful alpha in front of her. 

 

Luna had been nervous for this meeting. She had tried to get in to see Clarke before when her hunters had brought the woman of legend in a few days ago. Sapphire had refused her entry saying Clarke was in no fit state for visitors. She had kept her finger on the pulse the last few days, hearing about Clarke’s physical recovery but was told mentally she was still fragile. Luna was truly not surprised from the stories she heard. But until Clarke told her herself then stories were all they were. 

Finally today when she sent a messenger she had been informed Sapphire was releasing the woman from the healing hut. She had immediately sent Max to collect her then gone about washing herself thoroughly from top to toe and dressing to impress. This outfit always drew the ladies, not that she was looking to do that with Clarke, not after what she had been through. But she was leader and she had to look smart on the first meeting. Or so she told herself. 

Full of nervous energy she had paced on the front decking until she heard the back door open and close and sensed and smelt the strong omega nearby. She detected the omega’s wariness and curiosity inside the cabin before the door had opened. 

Luna had always been a believer of the old tale her grandmother had told her as a young child. She had told Luna she was destined for greatness and she would find a worthy partner with patience. She would know with one smell who she wanted as her mate and one look would confirm her love. 

Luna held on to those prophecies, her grandmother had had the gift of sight and she believed in it with all her heart. Now as Clarke stepped out onto the deck the scent of the omega had her heart jolting in her chest and almost brought her to her knees. She swallowed hard and tried to keep her posture as relaxed as possible, feet spread, hands clasped behind her back. She was keenly aware of Clarke’s eyes on her as her pulse point in her neck itched and throbbed. 

Slowly she turned to face the woman who she knew without a doubt was her intended mate. One look at Clarke and she fell all the way in love. Her grandmother was right. She had waited 31 years and she had found her love. She trembled inside, her mind racing; her heart beat so hard she was sure it was actually causing her skin to jump. She licked her lips and could only stare at the blonde. She was so beautiful, like no creature she had seen before. Small but strong she knew. Skin so fair compared to her dark, the contrast would be perfect to see together. 

Her eyes were so blue, like a cloudless summer sky, bluer even. She had a cute little mole on the corner of her mouth that just begged to be kissed. She was captivated, enthralled, and so in love she would move heaven and earth for this woman. And she hadn't even spoken to her yet.


	2. Exploring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke likes shells. Seafood stinks but tastes wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry early Christmas. Going to be too busy to write so gonna send Christmas cheer with chapters to my stories. 
> 
> Someone asked who would I have play Luna and I don't really know. I don't watch a lot of to except for sport. 
> 
> ComicBookGeek1818 made a couple of suggestions. So the closest I can come up with is Bipasha Basu looks mixed with Alex Manfredini's body. If you have to look them up. Smoking!

Clearing her throat to gain attention she was almost brought to her knees again when Clarke looked straight at her. 

"Hello Clarke" she husked "it's a pleasure to meet you finally"

"Likewise Luna" Clarke smiled, Luna almost whimpered and when Clarke took her hand in a handshake her blood raced with electricity burning at their touch and her alpha howled in pure delight at finally no longer being alone. 

She had to force herself to let go of Clarke’s hand as she once again took up her stance with hands behind the back. 

"I trust you have been treated well"

"More than well. Thank you" Clarke smiled back "I have been told you organized clothes and accommodations for me? I did not expect that. I will have to work for my room though"

"Room?" Luna was more than confused and Clarke paused. Was she not getting a room at an Inn? Maybe she would be in a dorm or shared housing. 

"I assumed when Max told me about the accommodation that he was talking about a room at the Inn" Clarke shrugged and Luna smiled in understanding. 

"No Clarke, we have organized a cabin for you for the length of your stay" Luna's smile turned into a chuckle at Clarke’s startled look "we hope once we show you around and you see our village that the stay will be longer rather than shorter"

"A whole cabin to myself" Clarke whispered. It was almost too good to be true. 

"Yes Clarke all to yourself" Luna chuckled 

"I think I would like to stay, for a while. One day at a time. It's so beautiful here" Clarke couldn't help turning to look out at the beautiful Bay Area they were in. It was gorgeous. 

"We have a couple of more weeks of warmer weather before the cold starts setting in. There will be rain, frost, snow and ice. I would advise staying for that as winters are cold and you won't survive without shelter" Luna advised while watching her love "if you wish to leave I'd advise doing it before winter in the next day or two and get somewhere safe or after winter"

"I'm not ready to leave yet" Clarke sighed "I have found some peace here. It's so beautiful and different. Your people are different. Freer and happier."

Luna's heart jumped at the knowledge Clarke may be here throughout winter and had to tamper a deep rumble so that it didn't get out. 

"We would be honored to have you in our village for the winter at least. Maybe you will fall in love" Luna paused and Clarke shot her a look as she hurried to continue "with the view, the way of life, your cabin, the village and its people. Maybe you will stay"

"We will see" Clarke nodded "what would I do though?"

"Rumor has it that you are a healer" Luna queried and Clarke nodded even though the voices in her head screamed she was a murderer not a healer. Her jaw clenched as she tried to block the voices out. Luna saw this and realized Clarke was greatly troubled by what happened in the mountain. For now she would not bring it up, it was up to Clarke to raise it. 

"Then would you consider working with Sapphire? She is our only full time healer. You could learn much from her and her from you"

"Would your people trust me healing them?" Clarke asked "the Trikru were distrustful of all our ways"

"The Trikru wouldn't know a good thing if it bit them on the ass." Luna snorted and Clarke chuckled in surprise which had the taller woman beaming at making the omega laugh. 

"It was difficult dealing with them. Always 100 questions at every turn. Yet if we questioned them" Clarke rolled her eyes and Luna nodded. She knew exactly how it could be. 

"Come, let me show you my village" Luna indicated the steps that led down from the deck "the more you see the more you will love I assure you"

"Max has already shown me through the main part of the village I believe. He mentioned something about some docks" Clarke queried as she made her way down the steps and waited for the darker woman to join her as they walked the few meters along the path under the canopy of the trees before stepping down a flight of steps onto the sand. Clarke automatically kicked off her shoes and enjoyed the feel of sand in her toes, purring contently. 

Luna barely contained her own purr of contentment as she watched her love enjoy the sand for the first time. She had an aching desire to walk across the stretch of sand with the omega for her to enjoy the lap of water at her ankles. 

"Do you want to go to the water?" She couldn't help asking and saw the blonde baulk. "Clarke?"

"I cannot swim" Clarke advised "there was no large body of water on the Ark due to water shortage. My friend Octavia was attacked by a creature in water. Like a snake"

"I see. Another time perhaps" Luna stated and was relieved to see Clarke relax "this cove is well protected Clarke, many fish get in but due to the reef large beasts cannot" she saw Clarke nod, relieved "there are few creatures like that you spoke of in inland bodies of water and mainly live deep in the ocean. Our main concerns are sharks, but only on the large unprotected beach."

"Ok"

"If you are here still after winter might you permit me to teach you how to swim?" Luna smiled softly and Clarke couldn't help returning it knowing the lengths the alpha leader was going to try and get her to stay. She would decide after winter. She had a feeling her and Luna would become great friends and the village would grow on her. 

"Perhaps" Clarke smiled and indicated Luna to lead the way which the alpha did as she fell into step beside her. It was more difficult walking on the soft sand so Luna took her to the firm sand near the water’s edge but far enough away to keep the blonde relaxed. 

They walked in relative silence. Clarke exclaiming over shells on the beach which she had never seen before. Luna picked up every complete one the blonde was interested in to the blondes delight and held them saying she would have them cleaned for her cabin. 

Rounding the bend in the cove Clarke stumbled to a halt beside her in shock. Omg. She hadn't been expecting this. Not to this size. The docks were huge, not just the boats themselves, but the amount of boats, the extent of the docks, and the protective barrier of boulders around them. Then there were the multiple buildings surrounding them, large and small. 

Luna told her the big buildings were fish factories where fish and other catches were brought in and stored. Some had tanks to keep produce alive until cooked. Things like crabs and lobster were nicer that way. Another couple of factories produced their own ice to keep the fish fresh. As long as they could keep the temperamental ice makers running. 

"Raven would love the challenge" Clarke laughed then sighed. She never had a chance to put things right with the other omega. Maybe one day. When Clarke was able to look at them without remembering what she had done. Murderer the voice whispered again and she clenched her jaw. Luna realized she had returned to a dark place again and continued to explain that the docks employed over half of the village, with the fishermen, factory workers, buyers etc. There were also a few taverns that provided food and drink for the hungry workers save they go into the village. 

"Shall we go have a look?" She queried seeing Clarke had returned to the present and saw her grin. 

"I'd love to. I've never seen or eaten seafood before" Clarke was excited. 

"Then we must rectify that. Will you allow me to select some produce and cook it for our evening meal tonight?" She requested and tried not to appear too nervous, or turned on at the thought of having Clarke in her home tonight. Being around the lovely blonde omega for longer. 

"I think I'd like that" Clarke nodded, feeling totally at ease in the dark leader’s presence, knowing she had nothing to fear from the powerful alpha. 

"Me too" Luna nodded as her blonde omega smiled at her openly and trustingly and she once again feared her heart was going to beat out of her chest. 

 

The factories stunk. Clarke paused several meters away and wrinkled her nose. Luna laughed and asked her why did she think it was so far from the village and to breathe through her mouth. It didn't help much. She just wanted to bury her face in the alpha next to her to rid herself of the smell. She paused and shook her head at the thought. 

Clarke was surprised to learn of the big tanks earlier but what really surprised her was their aquaculture program, farming, and breeding species not native to the area like lobster and shrimp. Each summer more stocks were brought in. 

"You saw the different sized boats yes?" Luna asked as she walked Clarke through a shed with tanks stuffed with different sized lobster. This way they knew the age of each one and helped prevent them from cannibalizing. 

"Yes I did"

"Well the small boats are for staying in the Bay Area and going up rivers. It may not look like it but we are in a protected bay here. The real large boats are the ones that sail South East out of the bay to the actual ocean. The bravest of men charter those boats. Some go north to hunt Lobster and Tuna. Others go south to the shrimping grounds, take offerings for the swamp clans for the right to fish there. Bring back lots of shrimp to last the winter and some gator meat too."

Clarke nodded. She had heard of all these creatures but hadn't seen any of them before now. Well she hadn't seen any animals from the forest either until they crash landed. She was amazed by the sophistication of the program and said so. She was surprised to see Luna flush and shrug. 

"It was one of the first things I implemented. I asked the previous Heda for any books on machines or engines she may have, aquaculture too. She must have sent me half her library. We made tanks for them in the bay, keep them in natural seawater. We learnt how to use the tides to make energy to keep water aerated. The first few years were trial and error" Luna became sheepish "mostly error"

"But you have fixed this? You made it successful?" Clarke asked and Luna nodded "from reading books from the old world?" She asked again and once again Luna nodded "where did you get the equipment?"

"This area had a water park before the bombs. It supplied us with all we needed. My team did the rest" Luna informed and Clarke was astounded, she was an incredibly intelligent leader. Learning technology from books and implementing it. 

"Raven would really love this. She was a mechanic on the Ark. She likes all sorts of equipment, machines, radios, and likes making things go boom"

"Boom as in blow up?"

"Yes" Clarke nodded

"I would like to meet her" Luna noticed Clarke’s jaw immediately tensed and she looked away and hurried on "maybe one day" Clarke shrugged and Luna sighed "come Clarke I will show you the markets" she stated in way of distraction before leading out into some fresher air and down towards the docks. 

Luna led Clarke into a smaller shed packed with people. There was no shortage of people in this village. A testament to Luna's leadership. People were bartering whatever they had, food, cloth, shoes, and leather for some seafood. Clarke was stunned and paused to look around in awe. 

Luna smiled until Clarke was nearly swept away from her by the large mass of bodies in the smaller shed. She took the blonde’s hand and led her to a stall which she frequented often. He was known to have good quality fish and could afford to throw the poorer qualities back. 

She looked over his catch as he bowed his head and greeted her respectfully and smiled at Clarke. He was a beta from what she could tell over the stench of the fish. It was plain to see he was curious about her but said nothing. Clarke looked at his offering. Several fish about a foot long as well as some large pieces of white meat. 

"What are these fillets of? Shark?" Luna asked and he nodded. "Good I will take two" she informed and he beamed as she handed over a couple of pieces of silver. Clarke was fascinated; they had money and a bartering system. Luna turned to her as they waited for the stall owner to wrap the fish in some clean cloth. "Shark or flake is very nice, some of the best here. It will be a good dinner tonight." She informed Clarke and many heads turned their way. Luna ignored them and took the wrapped fish with a thank you and taking Clarke's hand again led her out of the shed. 

They went into another shed where Luna showed her things called oysters which Clarke thought looked disgusting. Luna laughed and had one at a stall owner’s insistence. 

"The old world thought oysters were an aphrodisiac" Luna informed with a smile and nod at the man before guiding Clarke away, suddenly acting rather shy and cute. Clarke smiled and gave the alpha a wink before heading over to the next stall unaware Luna was gaping in shock and in hope. She would have to go slow, friends first but maybe just maybe she could get the omega to care for her too. A growl rumbled out of her at the thought startling some nearby. Some shied away unsure as to what had their dominant alpha growling. Others turned in the direction their leader was looking and saw the Wanheda and had to smile as they too hoped.

Luna came out of her stupor when Clarke turned as if to engage conversation with her then frowned when finding her several paces behind. She hurried over to the blonde who indicated to the shellfish. It was shrimp and Luna said it was very tasty but some were allergic. Clarke wanted to try one that had already been peeled as a taster. Luna sighed when the stall owner pulled out a jar of the antidote that would be required if Clarke was allergic. Everything was explained to Clarke who still wanted to try and fortunately for her wasn't allergic. She delighted in the shrimp and Luna bought some for lunch for the blonde. 

They moved on to crab, scallops, and clams. All she found edible but not as much as the shrimp. Until she found the lobster and her eyes went wide. Luna sighed, typical her love had a fine but expensive pallet as she handed over coin and the stall owner handed over a lobster tail. 

Luna dragged her out into the sunshine again. It was another warm day but the cool breeze off the ocean reminded all the nights were getting longer and colder and winter was coming. They headed back to Luna's house where the alpha opened a fridge. It was clear it didn't work but in its place was a large block of ice keeping the food cool. Clarke could not help but smile at seeing it. Adapt and overcome came to her mind. 

Luna placed the lobster and shark inside before they headed for the main square for lunch. Clarke was surprised as she looked at her watch and noticed it was nearing twelve. The market place was a lot busier than earlier and many called out greetings to Luna and nodded. Luna returned all the greetings before leading Clarke into a bakery where she handed over the prawns and explained to Clarke that the woman was going to make a sandwich with a tangy sauce that Clarke was sure to love. 

Clarke did, it was just perfect. Perfect food, perfect day, perfect view across the bay, pretty perfect company and a nice drink of cold water to wash it down with. It was oh so perfect it was tiring and noticing this Luna guided the blonde omega back towards her cabin. Clarke was awed when Luna led her to a cabin about 100 meters behind hers and told her to nap; she would fetch her just after sundown. Then bowing slightly she turned and walked towards her own cabin, heart, mind, and soul lighter than it had been in years. 

Clarke too felt lighter, it was the first day she hadn't been constantly plagued with memories of her time on earth since the landing, since Lexa. Since the mountain. She shook her head. She would not think of it. She'd had a wonderful morning in a slice of paradise with a wonderful companion. Half a day in and she already knew Luna would be important to her. A great friend. 

Though one thing did plague her, she had smelt no other omegas in the village. She knew they were as rare on the ground as in the sky but to have none. Surely there would be a couple around in a population this size. 

Pushing through the door she stepped inside and gasped in wonder. The cabin wasn't as big as Luna's and was all one room. It was the opposite of Luna's with the kitchen on her right, a lot more limited than Luna's. It did have a potbellied stove for cooking and heating. A few cupboards she hoped held cups and plates etc. A fresh pitcher of lemon flavored water on the counter near the small sink. 

A small four seater table was beside it with a small lounge and a shelf above it that was bare. Maybe for her shell collection. She would have to get them off of Luna. A large bed faced wicked windows that had the shutters opened to let fresh air in. With no glass on offer they had hessian covered wooden shutters and a second layer of hessian on the inside. It would help ward off the cold in the winter and keep heat in. 

For summer nights the large netting that hung over the bed would come in handy to ward off any insects that bit. In the far corner was a copper tub for a bath with towels hung over the edge. Beside it along the far wall was several shelves loaded with clothes. Clarke gasped and shutting the door hurried over. Several items of clothes, all she would need from underwear to pants were provided. Even a small set of cotton sleeping clothes. Several shoes lined the floor, from light to big heavy boots, including her own boots. Which reminded her, what happened to her own clothes? 

She looked closer at the clothes and found her jeans stacked, newly washed and folded on the bottom of her pants pile. Looking around she found her black leather jacket and a much bigger warmer wool jacket hanging up behind the door. This was all too much for her exhausted brain to take in and with a yawn she headed to the bed, stripping off her dress and pulling aside the netting. She was shocked to find sheets on the comfortable bed, cushioned by several layers of fur, with more layers of fur to cover her. She curled into the comforting warmth of the bed and drifted into an exhausted sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got some real interesting comments last time. Mostly good. Keep it up.


	3. Dinner and talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna tries to impress Clarke at dinner
> 
> Clarke opens up about the mountain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think
> 
> Any mistakes are mine and I apologise. Posting at 5.30am after night shift. 
> 
> Come find me on Twitter. 
> 
> @crispy4875

Clarke was woken by a knock on the door what only seemed like minutes later. But when she opened her eyes the room was semi dark. She called out for the person to wait a minute before stumbling out of bed and slipping back into her dress. Opening the door she found a woman about her age there with several men carrying pails of steaming water. 

"Good afternoon, Luna organized a bath for you" the girl said "my name is Farren. I've been assigned as your helper. If you ever need anything and Luna is not around then you'll find me in the village" the young beta woman stated. Clarke stepped back thinking a bath would be a good idea and allowing Farren and the other beta men through. Soon the tub was filled with steaming water and the men left. 

Turning back to Farren she watched as several oil lanterns were lit around the cabin, learning how to do it. Farren suggested she dress in something warm for her dinner with Luna then left her alone. Clarke eyed the bath but knew the water would be too hot yet so went about exploring the cupboards more. She had a few pots and pans and old plates and cutlery but nowhere to store fresh food like Luna did. Not that it mattered as she couldn't cook worth a damn. 

Some other cupboards held some fresh linen, towels which would come in handy, and some rags for cleaning she presumed. Other than that there was nothing much. Not that she would complain because it was wonderful. Feeling the cool breeze coming in the window she closed them, hitching them tight then pulling the hessian down firmly to block out drafts. 

Grabbing some towels she placed them beside the bath and felt the temperature. Still too hot. Going to the chair she found behind the sink with a basin on it she found a tub with some cold water, a cup with what appeared to be a crudely made wood handled toothbrush and a jar of what she suspected was some sort of toothpaste. Next to that we're other bottles which she opened and Clarke realized they were scents. They smelled like wildflowers. Finally there was a bar of sweet smelling soap, she couldn't pick the smell. 

She couldn't wait any longer for the bath and slid easily in despite the heat. Taking great delight in washing her hair again. She stayed in the bath until the water cooled and the sun was completely down before slipping out and drying off. She chose to dress in pants, shirt and a woolen jumper that matched her eyes. 

She dabbed some scents on and brushed her hair. Cleaning her teeth was quite a pleasant affair. The paste was quite minty and left her mouth feeling fresher than it had been in months. A comb on her bedside table allowed her to roughly brush her hair before pulling on her own boots which had been cleaned and polished and headed out the door. Farren had been right. It did get cold when the sun went down. 

Meanwhile Luna had spent the afternoon thinking of the beautiful blonde that had captured her heart and hoping she could make her fall for her just as deeply. Despite Clarke being strong for an omega she still knew that as an omega she would respond to a strong alpha. Luna was already the strongest alpha in the village, by far, if not the 12 nations. She followed the Heda out of respect, she could keep it, but she was still stronger. 

But Luna wanted to do more than that. She wanted more than just to hit her with her pheromones, growl and have her omega side trembling. She wanted Clarke the person to want her, need her, love her just as much as the omega might every few months. She wanted it all day every day. So started the subtle courting, with the help and well wishes of the village. They knew she was already hooked. 

So she spent the afternoon making the cabin spotless, had Max bring her maps so she could show Clarke her territory and maybe show off a bit. Talk of her life growing up in the village, taking over as leader, growing it to what it was today. She was going to cook for Clarke tonight too. 

She hoped in the future she could take Clarke out in her boat, teach her to canoe, hunt and fish. Take her on picnics and court her openly. Make Clarke hers. 

She went to the river to wash herself as she really needed to cool down. Shivering she made her way home via the village for the sauce for the lobster and dressed in more casual jeans, old favorite blue ones of hers with a shredded knee and worn thin. A dark black long sleeve shirt which she left out had the top button undone and rolled up the sleeves. 

She got some potatoes out and cut them up into slices to cook with the fish later. She checked outside to see it was dark as she sliced bread to go with the meal. She finished cutting and covering the bread just as there was a knock on the door. 

Clarke stood outside the door for long minutes before she knocked, overcome by Luna's alpha smell and she couldn't deny the omega in her sat up and took notice. She wasn't ready for that yet. Not so soon after Lexa’s betrayal. Damn stupid Heda alpha. Clarke sighed, no that wasn't right, she wasn't stupid. She was a damn good Heda who had always told her head over heart. Shame it had come down to that at her expense. She understood Lexa’s decision. Always had. It just hurt so badly and what she had to do on top of that compounded it. 

Clarke pulled herself together. She didn't want to think about it. What was it Lexa had always said? A leader bares it so others don't have to. She had made a decision when she left Camp Jaha to bare it alone; she had made the decision when coming here to learn to live with it. It would always be there but she hoped to move on. This village provided her with that opportunity. She sniffed the air and sensed Luna again. Maybe she could start over with Luna, but not anytime soon. 

Knocking on the door she turned to look back at the village, catching the lights coming from the cabins surrounding Luna's. Could hear the people's laughter. It was so much happier here, so less stressful. It was what she needed. She could be happy here. The door opened behind her and she was almost bowled over by the scent of Luna as she turned and froze. Oh wow. Luna the leader was strong and powerful. Luna the alpha was too. But Luna the person in ripped jeans, bare feet and casual shirt. That had its own power. 

Luna saw the omega’s reaction and smiled. 

"Good evening Clarke"

"Hey, I'm feeling rather overdressed, with my jumper and shoes" Clarke teased and Luna smiled. 

"Well you can take your boots off at the door. I cleaned this afternoon and with the fire going for cooking the jumper will probably be too hot too."

Clarke saluted as she stepped in and they both chuckled when Clarke kicked off her boots and looked around. Wow, she had cleaned and the place looked spotless. It was lit by a lantern hanging over the range in the kitchen and one over the dining table. The rest of the room was lit with candles. Clarke tried not to speculate at it, it wasn't like they had electricity except down at the factories. Which was sketchy at best and really could do with Raven’s assistance. She would have to keep that in mind for the future. Some of the remaining 100 might benefit being away from the adults that locked them up. Not that Raven was locked up, but she was still a part of the 100 as far as Clarke was concerned. 

"I hope you're hungry. The lobster is ready to enjoy now, just a sampler. Then I will cook some pan fried fish and chips for you" Luna informed as she shut the door and Clarke felt how warm it was. 

"Chips?" She asked as she shucked her jumper and hung it on a hook behind the door leaving her in just a t-shirt.   
She heard a growl behind her and turned quickly to see what had caused the alpha to react that way. She caught Luna staring at her waist line and she realized her shirt was hiked up and quickly pulled it down. "Luna!"

Luna blinked and looked away, growling at herself this time as she walked over to the fridge to remove the lobster tail she had prepared and the sauce to dip it in. 

"Right, I have lobster tail to start. We eat it cold and dipped in that sauce we had on our sandwiches at lunch time." Luna turned and walked to the table which was set with a setting either side of the head chair. That way they could face each other. 

Clarke watched the whole activity from doorway and sighed. Poor Luna, she was trying so hard to ignore her alpha side. Once they had dinner it was time for a serious discussion. She didn't want Luna to think she needed to curb her alpha. 

She moved forward and took the seat which Luna held out for her, pleasantly surprised at the gallantry. No one had done that before. Luna poured them fresh mugs of water before sitting opposite her. Clarke looked at the small bite sized pieces of meat that had tasted so good earlier and reached for it, dipping it in the sauce and trying not to moan at the taste. She had tasted nothing better. 

"That's so good, I can't believe you eat this regularly" she groaned and Luna smiled reaching for her own piece.

"Hardly, we really try and balance it out, catch wild game. Our land is limited to only twenty miles in from the sea but Heda allows us to hunt for up to fifty" Luna informed "in return we supply seafood for Polis during the festivals."

"Sounds fair" Clarke nodded. An even trade. She tried not to think of her dealings with the Heda. 

"Yes, we need the red meat as well" Luna seemed stilted and Clarke sighed and tried to come up with a subject that was comfortable. 

"Thank you so much for the cabin. It's beautiful. I love it already. Oh and Farren too, she's so friendly. I hope we can become friends"

"Her parents were some of my father’s closest friends. They own an Inn in the village. She was a bit aimless helping out and jumped at the chance to assist you. If you need anything and can't find me.."

"Ask her, I know. Farren said. Hopefully sooner rather than later I will become self-sufficient" Clarke shrugged

"Hopefully for Farren’s sake not too self-sufficient." Luna seemed to relax as they continued to share the small plate of food. They spoke more of the woman and Clarke found out which Inn she worked at and where she lived. Luna also informed Clarke Farren was cleaning her shells and would take them to her cabin when she returned to light the stove to keep her warm for the evening. 

Clarke wanted to protest it, she could look after herself but she knew she was a guest and kept quiet. She found out the cabin she was staying in was built for Luna by her parents. Luna had moved to this cabin, her parent’s cabin, after their death ten years ago when she was 21 winters. 

A few guests of the village had stayed there, but no one in the last year or so. Luna had the cabin aired for Clarke while she was in the healer’s hut. Clarke was much appreciative. 

They finished off the lobster tail and Luna hurried to collect the plates and take them to a sink and set them inside. She was trying not to shake, and it wasn't just her alpha side that had her losing control. Clarke was stunningly beautiful and called to her in many ways. Just the effort of not being able to be relaxed around her, not touch her even in a casual way. She was trying to respect boundaries. Clarke might not like casual touches while Luna was one to clap people on the back or shoulder check or.....

She froze as she felt a hand on her back and she cursed herself, she had been lost in her own thoughts she hadn't heard the omega’s approach. Or smell her; she was addicted to that smell. 

"Luna you need to relax before you snap" Clarke rubbed circles on her back and surprisingly Luna felt herself doing just that. All her muscles relaxing and she leant into the touch, a rumble deep in her chest. "See that's better. You're a powerful alpha Luna; you can't keep that reigned in all the time. I'm an omega. It's natural. Just treat me like the other omegas in the village ok" Clarke informed then frowned "though that reminds me, I haven't smelt any omegas here. There are a lot of betas. I seem surrounded by them. Obviously a few alphas but they've kept their distance. Where are your omegas?"

Luna sighed. She hadn't wanted to have this discussion yet. It was way too soon and might spook Clarke into leaving. She turned to the young omega and looked down into curious blue eyes. 

"We have no omegas here. They are extremely rare on the ground." She informed and watched Clarke’s eyes go wide "any omega is treated like a queen. They are special. Most live in comfort in polis with their families or mates."

"Well I'm glad to hear they are treated well. In the Ark we weren't treated well. Often kept separate during our heats in air locked rooms to save the alphas from going into a frenzy. We had suppressants to lessen the effects but I have none left"

"Oh" Luna frowned "I am sorry you were treated that way"

"I didn't know any different. Not until the ground and well um Lexa" she finished quietly and Luna sighed. She had assumed but now it was confirmed. Lexa had been the last one to have Clarke in a heat cycle. A very dominant alpha and strong Heda. But not more dominant than Luna. 

"When was that?" She enquires and Clarke knew it was more than curiosity speaking. It was as a leader wishing to prepare her village for when they had the first omega in heat amongst their mist. 

"About two months ago, just after I got down. So the next will be while I'm here."

"And what will you do? I could give you beta guards but without experience with omegas the alphas here will be unpredictable" Luna frowned and Clarke sighed.

"I don't know. I won't know until closer to the time. Hopefully I will have met more people and gained more friends by that time." 

Luna nodded and leant more into the hand that was soothing her. In all her years she had never had anyone that could calm her like this with a simple touch. Clarke seemed to realize it too.

"You're a big teddy bear" she teased "a back rub and you go all gooey. What would happen if you got a hug?"

"You could always give me one and see" Luna shot back then smiled as Clarke laughed.

"Nice try alpha" she chuckled "but you owe me several more dinners first."

"I can arrange that" Luna winked and Clarke shook her head as Luna turned her attention to preparing to cook the meal. Clarke stood beside her so Luna explained what she was doing as she did it. She laughed when Clarke told her of her cooking exploits when alone. The tension eased between them but there was always an undercurrent. 

Luna decided to be herself for the rest of the evening. She touched Clarke when there was a need, or simply to calm her need to. Clarke let her easily and returned some of the touches, even rubbed her back gently while she cooked. Luna just wanted to purr in contentment. It was an easy friendship, with a bit of an undercurrent and the realization of their being more in the future. Especially during Clarke’s heat. They both knew as the dominant alpha it was likely to happen. 

Clarke was surprised at how easy it was to be around Luna. She almost forgot she had only met the leader that morning. Their friendship was a quicker, friendlier, and more relaxed than with Lexa. She enjoyed every last bite of the wonderful dinner Luna cooked and told the alpha she could cook for her every night. Luna said they were having the last bonfire on the beach tomorrow before winter set in but otherwise she'd be honored to. 

Clarke smiled easily before they stood side by side and did the dishes with water Luna heated on the range. They shoulder bumped and splashed each other lightly before they were finally finished and Luna cleared the table so she could spread out some maps. These were different to what Lexa had and they poured over them for what seemed like hours. It was a lot more fun when not strategizing. 

Luna showed her the area that Clarke knew of from her time on the ground. When it came down to it was simply just a couple of the states from prewar times, not a vast amount at all. She showed Clarke where the village was based and some of her other villages up and down the cove they were nestled in. It was a reasonable size cove but then Luna pointed out where her boats went to get the shrimp and lobster and other fish and it was no wonder crews got lost or were gone for months at a time. 

"We cover just a tiny speck on the world. Just one small dot." Clarke was amazed "if we survived here can you imagine the rest of the world."

"I can only hope they are not at each other's throats like we are. Heda had to give up much to unite the twelve clans. Even now the Azgeda are restless. The Queen wants to rule all. There is much tension between her and Heda."

"Because of Costia" Clarke nodded and Luna shot her a surprised look.

"She told you?"

"Some yes. She has given up a lot. Head over heart" Luna snorted.

"That's Anya talking. She lost her love to someone else. Turned into a damn icicle. Good warrior but an icicle." 

"I was with her when she died. Gave me a lock of her hair. It's what convinced Lexa to form the alliance" Clarke shrugged "not that that mattered anyway."

"Clarke" Luna went up to the upset omega and did the only thing she could think of doing. She wrapped her up in a hug, expecting the blonde to fight it. Instead the omega collapsed into her and held her just as tight back. They stood that way for a long time until the omega’s presence became too much for the alpha to bear and she growled, cock thickening and lengthening. She was unwittingly pumping out pheromones and scenting Clarke too. 

Clarke realized what was happening and sighed. Damn dominant alphas. She pulled away gently even though her omega protested and she let out a whine that had Luna's heart picking up a hopeful beat. Still she needed to apologize. 

"Sorry" Luna murmured. 

"Don't be. It's nice to be wanted even though I'm a frigging mess" Clarke smiled shyly and Luna frowned.

"Clarke you are incredibly beautiful" she grinned as Clarke blushed and looked away shyly. Internally she rolled her eyes at herself. So much for subtle courting. 

"Thank you but I was speaking mentally. A few days ago I didn't care I was near deaths door. I thought I deserved it after what I did" she sighed and hurried on when she saw Luna about to protest "meeting your clan, coming to the village, seeing how you live, the beautiful village and people, I want to live."

"Clarke you destroyed the mountain, spared us from years of having family members torn from us, turned into monsters. We lived in terror Clarke. You saved us from that" Luna stated passionately. 

"I know that, I'm aware. But they weren't all men and women Luna. Some were children, babies" Clarke couldn't hold it in anymore as a sob broke loose "they died horrific deaths, their skin burning from the radiation. The air they tried to gasp in did the same to their lungs and organs. Babies Luna."

Oh god, Luna thought. She hadn't realized. Not really. She stepped forward and took Clarke in her arms again, this time when offering comfort Clarke tried to fight her. Luna held tight until the omega collapsed against her. 

"I pulled that lever and watched it on the screen, watched them burn. The children, innocents, and people who helped us. My friend Jasper had a girlfriend. She died in his arms. All because of me" Clarke sobbed harder and Luna thought to hell with it and scooped the small omega up in her arms and strode to the couch, sitting with the blonde in her lap. 

"I'm sorry ai hodnes. Sorry you had to do that. Your heart is too kind and pure. Cry hodnes. Cry for all you have seen and done and lost. Let it cleanse you and start the healing."

Clarke did cry, like she hadn't done in years. She felt safe now, doing it in the protection of Luna's arms. There was something about the alpha that made her trust her implicitly. She cried for all she had done, all she had lost. Her father, Wells, her mother’s betrayal, Finn, and even Lexa. She cried until she was hiccupping and Luna was rubbing her back soothingly. She cried until she snuggled deeper into the alpha’s arms and gave a content purr before drifting off to sleep. 

Luna sat in turmoil for long moments. She had only thought of her people. Thought how they were free. She knew Clarke hadn't been stable when they found her and was on deaths door. But they figured she had just gotten lost or something. She was malnourished and dehydrated. She was the Wanheda. Strong, cunning, and powerful. 

Broken in fact and haunted. No wonder she suffered from nightmares. They needed to stop calling her Wanheda. It would break the omega to hear what it meant. They should have known the blonde wouldn't be proud of the deaths. 

It was long candle marks later that there was a knock on her door and Farren stuck her head in to see whether she was needed before going to bed. Her eyes widened at the sight in front of her. Luna did her best to motion to be quiet and enter. In soft whispers she gave the order to wipe Wanheda from their vocabulary. Luna did not need to give further reason. It would be done. Luna then stood and carried Clarke back to her cabin which Farren had already prepared. 

Clarke whimpered when she lowered her gently on the bed and shook her awake. 

"Clarke I've brought you home. Farren will help you from here. I will see you in the morning."

Clarke was still sleepy and a little out of it and confused. She gave Luna a quick hug before the alpha backed away and left. Farren hadn't even left the cabin when Clarke was out to it. She found her leader waiting though and nodded solemnly in understanding. She would not mention what happened tonight to anyone. 

"She means a lot to you" Farren stated. It wasn't a question. She wasn't surprised when Luna didn't answer and with a last glance at the cabin left for her own. Farren only hoped the omega felt the same as she headed home so she could be up to assist Clarke in the morning.


	4. Bonfire and confessing feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke saves a local. 
> 
> The Floukru have a bonfire. 
> 
> Clarke and Luna talk about their feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Series three is coming. 
> 
> Let's celebrate with another chapter.

Clarke woke with a headache and sore eyes. At first she was filled with confusion and then she remembered. God how embarrassing. Luna must think her a right mess. Movement in the cabin had her shooting upright and she relaxed when she saw the familiar form of Farren. 

"Ahh you waken. Luna got called to the docks on an emergency. I have prepared your bath. I will give you five minutes to get in before coming back to prepare your breakfast." She informed and slipped out. Clarke looked at the heaven which was her bath and quickly slid out of the bed, stripped and slid into the warm water. Just in time as Farren came back in. 

Clarke wasn't too shy as the other young woman kept her distance and prepared bread, dried meat, and fruit. She allowed Clarke to wash and luxuriate in the bath for a few minutes before stepping out and allowing Clarke to dry and dress in dark pants, dark top, and her boots. It felt colder today than yesterday. 

She ate the breakfast with Farren, asking about her family Inn and what it was like growing up in the village. She was told stories about how good a leader Luna was and how the village had prospered under her leadership and her advanced ideas. They were just finishing off breakfast when there were hurried footsteps outside and Clarke got a whiff of the alpha before Luna burst in. Clarke gasped when she saw Luna covered in blood and hurried over to her, searching for where she might be injured. 

Luna grabbed the searching hands and held them tight; swallowing hard at Clarke’s obvious panic and the effect those hands had had on her in their frantic search for an injury. 

"Clarke, hodnes it's not mine" she implored and Clarke paused, worried eyes looking up at her "it's not mine. I'm fine but you're needed at the healers hut right away."

"You're not injured" Clarke whispered her thumping heart slowly settling back into a steady rhythm. 

"No. An injury at the docks, stupid fool showing off put his arm in a mouth of a shark that wasn't quite dead. Now he's fighting for his arm and his life. We had to cut the shark off"

Clarke was horrified. She'd heard about shark attacks pre the war. Razor sharp teeth that ripped muscle and flesh and crushed bones. What had possessed the idiot? 

"Sapphire needs your help"

"Yes, of course. Lead the way" Clarke instructed after pulling on her boots. Farren promised to clean up as Luna grabbed Clarke’s hand and pulled her out of the cabin. Farren watched them go and shook her head. They both had it bad. This should be interesting to watch. 

People cleared the pathway as they saw their leader, covered in blood, holding the blondes hand as they practically sprinted to the healer’s hut. They knew the omega from the sky was a healer and hoped she could help the screaming boy who had been carried through earlier. 

Clarke stumbled a couple of times trying to keep up with Luna's long stride but eventually they reached the hut and burst inside. Frantic family members were watching as Sapphire was trying to get a boy no older than 14 to drink. He refused saying he would go to sleep and wouldn't wake up. Luna ordered him to take it and crying he did so. Clarke rushed forward as his eyes got droopy and promised him he wouldn't die. 

It was only when he was asleep that she dared to look at his arm and blanched at the shredded mess. She could already tell he would probably lose a couple of fingers and some of his hand but she could save the rest. 

"I need the family out. They can't see what we are going to do" she whispered to Luna. "I'll try save most his hand at the expense of a couple of fingers."

Luna swallowed hard but nodded and gently ushered the family out. Clarke turned back to Sapphire who was gently using moonshine to wash and disinfect the wounds. Clarke tied a rag tight around the boy’s upper arm to slow the blood flow a bit. She discussed with Sapphire what she thought needed doing. They discussed pros and cons and decided to go for it. The boy was well knocked out so did not feel them cut off two of his fingers. It helped that the bone was crushed and easily cut away. 

They then just about used all of Sapphire’s supply of stitches to stitch the arm together, using it for the bigger wounds before sealing them with a heated blade. Damn she really could have used the Ark’s technology for this. It was three hours after they started that they finally had done all they could. 

They both stretched their backs out and smiled at each other. Barring infection he should keep his arm. Clarke would do physiotherapy with him to help his movement. When Sapphire looked blank Clarke told her what she meant. Sapphire seemed curious at the thought. 

"Good helper. Be healer with me" Sapphire asked or stated just as Luna stuck her head in and saw they had finished. Clarke shot the alpha a look as if asking permission and Luna smiled. 

"I think you will make a wonderful healer Clarke."

"Thank you. I enjoy it. I want to be useful too so yes." She nodded and everyone smiled. Clarke observed Sapphire cleaning her utensils with the moonshine. She suggested they also boil water and place the instruments inside. By instruments she meant a couple of large knives, scissors, and too large needles. As they waited for the water to boil she told them of medical instruments they used on the Ark. Things like scalpels and smaller needles. She offered to draw them if a blacksmith thought he could make them. 

Both Luna and Sapphire seemed amazed at her ideas and Luna agreed to find a blacksmith who might be able to make the items. They told her to draw whatever she thought they would need and Clarkes mind ran wild with simple things she had named. Maybe IV needles too in case she needed to give a patient fluids. 

They let the family, an upset mother father and siblings in. Clarke spoke to them quietly while Sapphire and Luna watched; they normally did not speak to the family too much. They listened as Clarke explained the damage to his hand and what they did and why. She told them about the therapy he would do and they seemed shocked at the effort she was going to. She finished with "barring infection he should get full mobility in his hand and remaining fingers. He can go back to work without issues once he adapts". The mother gave a soft cry and hugged Clarke. The family thanked her and Sapphire and Clarke and Luna left Sapphire to take care of the boy. 

Clarke staggered out of the tent with the alpha to find others waiting. Luna promised them all that thanks to Clarke’s and Sapphire’s efforts the boy lived and kept most of his hand. Luna could only watch smiling as Clarke was thanked by all the boy’s relatives and friends. 

As they walked away Luna realized her people were falling in love with Clarke just as fast as she was as she listened to the blonde talk about hygiene and ideas she had. She also wanted to teach classes over the winter. Teach basic first aid to help save lives. Luna promised her if people were interested she would organize it. 

They cleaned up and changed clothes then went to Farren's family’s Inn for a late lunch and when they reported the good news they were offered a delicious meal of squid and crab on the house. All washed down with their finest ale brought back from Polis. Clarke decided it was so much nicer than moonshine. 

They went to the markets after that where amazingly enough there was a stall with paper and charcoal which Luna purchased. She reminded people about the bonfire for that night and they headed back to Luna's cabin. Clarke immediately bent over her task of trying to draw the equipment by memory. Luna smiled and picked up her tackle box. While Clarke was busy and most were resting for the bonfire she would take some time to sort out the box. Maybe in the next few days she could show Clarke one of her passions. 

 

When Luna had made enough lines to satisfy her and had sharpened her fishing knives she went back to Clarke and bent over her to see what she had done. She was amazed at the quality and detail of each drawing. Clarke had done this by memory?

"These are amazing" she whispered and Clarke paused and looked up. Luna sucked in a startled breath at how blue her eyes were and how happy the omega seemed as she smiled widely. 

"Thank you. I love drawing. It's my passion, more so than medicine." She sighed and stretched the kink out of her back. "Not much use for sketching on the Ark, or down here for that matter so I learned how to be a doctor at my mother’s side. I use sketching to calm me."

"I will endeavor to find you better quality paper and charcoal so you can sketch when you wish" Luna promised. If she could draw medical instruments like this she wondered what else she could draw. 

"Thank you Luna" Clarke was surprised but happy with the offer and then turned to explaining what she had drawn. From scalpels and blades, to forceps and tweezers. She explained needles and how she wanted small ones for suturing. Large hollow ones for using for drips. Then she had to explain what drips and hydration were. She explained about the percentage of water in the body and Luna listened intently. 

When Clarke tried to explain about blood replacement and people donating if there was a serious incident she watched the passion die in Luna’s eyes and wasn't surprised. 

"I know it's a lot to ask with what has happened. Just think about it" Clarke asked and with a sigh Luna nodded. Clarke quickly moved on to asking "do you think we can get some coats made? Something we can wear to protect our clothes. We wore them on the ark. They had pockets for our equipment." She made a rough sketch as Luna watched thinking it was a good idea. When it was all done Luna promised in the morning they would approach the villages most experienced blacksmith about the medical equipment and a tailor about the coat. 

Clarke went back to her cabin to prepare for the evening. Selecting a warmer jumper and taking her coat so that she would be warm. The sun was just going down when she returned to see the alpha dressed in black. Black jeans and shirt from before, her black boots and a long black coat buttoned to her waist to allow for her sword then falling to her knees. 

"Wow, you look like a pirate" Clarke laughed

"A scoundrel?" Luna smiled. 

"A handsome scoundrel" Clarke nodded a twinkle in her eyes and took Luna's arm when she offered it. They walked around the cabin and down onto the beach in front so they could stroll along it. They walked arm in arm while Luna explained that the bonfire was their last chance to have fun before the harsh winter months set in. People would have been collecting dead wood for the last few days ready to light. It was going to be huge, it's a wonder she hadn't seen others from space. 

Clarke laughed enjoying Luna's sense of humor. It felt so good to laugh and be carefree. She would cherish the moments while she could. It wasn't always going to be like this. Firstly she was going to have her dark days, secondly she was a bloody tough omega and they were going to argue. Third it was going to be a long harsh winter; people were going to get sick. She was going to be busy, it was what it was. So tonight she was going to enjoy and have fun. 

Several people including Max and Farren were already at the beach when they arrived and watched their laughing leader escort the blonde omega towards them and knew without a doubt they belonged together. They could see it, hear it, and smell it on their combined scents. They were happy for their leader; she had been alone a long time. 

As soon as Luna and Clarke arrived ale was pressed in their hands and they were surrounded by people. Luna stood tall beside Clarke but allowed her curious people to ask questions of the omega. They all knew the mountain was not a permitted subject and stayed on the subject of life on the Ark and the medicine she practiced. Clarke repeated her answers over and over again with a smile as more and more people attended. All the time Luna stood guard at her back. Not that it was needed though. The people loved Clarke. 

Clarke wasn't aware of how many ales she had but she knew she was tipsy as she sat on a log around the fire with Luna. Her drunken state, the growling of her stomach and the delightful smells wafting to her from several fire pits cooking food had her deciding she needed to eat. 

As if her thoughts conjured her Farren arrived with two plates of food. She handed one to Clarke who salivated over the plate of fresh seafood, venison, bread, and potatoes. When Luna reached for the second plate Farren shook her head. 

"This one’s mine, get your own. You only tasked me with looking after Clarke" she informed her leader much to the delight of Clarke who laughed and offered Luna a bite of her venison so she wouldn't starve on her trek to obtain food. Luna just shook her head and stood, raising a surprised brow when Farren took her seat. 

"You've been standing guarding Clarke like a protective mate all night. Growling at every alpha that came close"

"I never" Luna protested

"You have" Clarke nodded "it was kinda cute though" she admitted which had both Luna and Farren looking at her. She just rolled her eyes and took another mouthful of food. Luna left after Farren told her to go and she would look after Clarke for a while. She immediately felt bereft without Clarke’s presence and was unaware Clarke watched her go while feeling somewhat the same. 

Clarke chatted quietly with Farren as she waited for Luna's return but the leader did not appear. Farren told her she was probably held up by some of the fishermen or warriors like Max. They'd be talking, drinking, eating, and discussing women. Clarke shook her head. Sounded usual. 

Eventually she gave in and enjoyed. She met a lot of people her age, friends of Farren. All were friendly as they laughed and drank. She thought one young alpha was going to dare to try his luck. She was getting ready to turn him down firmly when Farren stepped between them and said something in Trigedasleng. Clarke really needed to learn the language. He immediately backed down. 

There were no other issues that night. Other than it started getting cold and Clarke wished she had a bigger coat. Or Luna nearby. She sighed, she was thinking of Luna a lot. More than she should and not just as an omega wanting and alpha. Clarke wanted her friend, she wanted the woman that made her laugh, made her think less, appreciate life. Made her feel comfortable and safe and alive. Made her feel things she shouldn't feel after two days acquaintance. 

Luna was nowhere around but she observed some people who brought out a few instruments with some excitement. A drum, some wind instruments like a flute and some string instruments. Music started and Clarke and the group she was with were just drunk enough to want to dance. They weren't the only ones. Many stood and dancing was had all around the bonfire. Clarke laughed and danced and twirled until she was almost dizzy. She didn't know how many songs were played before she detected the alpha’s scent. Many it seemed. She was enjoying herself, having fun. She was dancing in the group; others were dancing in pairs or alone. 

The next thing she knew she was grabbed from behind, into a strong pair of arms and was twirling around the dance floor. Well a patch of sand far enough away from the fire. Clarke laughed up into Luna's beaming face, enjoying being with the strong alpha again. 

"Where have you been? I've missed you" she stated, rather drunkenly. 

"Blame my men. They kept me from you" Luna laughed back, inebriated herself and sucked in a harsh breath as Clarke snuggled closer. She had no way of stopping her cock from twitching then growing long and proud between them. There was no way of preventing Clarke from feeling it. Clarke merely smiled and cuddled closer, trusting Luna and knowing the alpha would do nothing while drunk. 

She wasn't sure how long they danced. She didn't care that Luna was putting off enough pheromones and scenting the air within several meters radius. She didn't care that Luna growled at anyone that dared get close. She had known Luna wanted to be her alpha from the moment they met. She was slowly giving in. In all the people she had met tonight none interested her a fraction near as much as Luna did. In two months her body would crave an alpha, she wanted that alpha to be Luna. Until then she would take time to get to know her alpha in different ways. The physical need would be fantastic and until then she needed to grow the emotional need. After just two days she knew it would come. 

She last looked at her watch at two, as she sat in the sand leaning up against Luna who leant against a log. They watched the fire as they drank and spoke with Max and Farren and several others. Other groups were doing the same. The old and the young had retired for the night, as had the musicians. The last thing Clarke remembered were Luna and Max talking about fishing deeper into the bay this winter. 

She woke, tired, hungry, hungover, and cold. Most importantly in need of the amenities. She realized they were still on the beach, the embers of the once large bonfire glowing in the predawn light. Raising her head she looked around and noticed bodies everywhere. People seemed to have passed out where they fell. She shifted and grimaced as her body ached. Cold numbness hitting her from cold sand. She was pretty well protected by Luna though, half sprawled over the alpha. 

Groaning she tried to pull away but Luna growled and drew her closer. She smiled and bent to place a quick kiss on the older woman's cheek. 

"I need the privy. Let me go"

"Never" Luna husked peeking one eye open and then slamming it shut with a groan. Fair to say Luna had a lot more ale than she did last night. She was going to be mightily hung over. 

"Such a sap. Come on get up. We can go back to yours and get more sleep" Clarke forced her way to her feet and then pulled a groaning Luna up who complained she was getting old "you're 31" Clarke rolled her eyes as they staggered their way towards the cabins along the beach. 

"13 years older than you" Luna grumbled. 

"Yes, nearly twice my age and far too old for me" Clarke teased and Luna laughed shaking her head. 

Soon enough they were both more comfortable and crashed on Luna's couch the alpha on the bottom with the young omega draped over her. When Clarke woke again Luna was still fast asleep. She took time to study the handsome features in front of her. Starting with the dark skin which would be a wonderful contrast to her own, long dark hair, and long lashes over high cheeks bones. A broad nose above pouty lips which she was sure would be used expertly on her. From sweet kisses to giving her pleasure between her thighs. A gush of wet heat spread between her legs and scented the air, making Luna's nose twitch, as well as something further south. 

Clarke sighed with a soft smile playing at her lips. Luna really was a beauty all of her own. She couldn't believe she was unmated at 31. She wondered if there was a story there. That's part of what she wanted to find out too. They needed to talk, she thought she knew the answer but she needed to know if Luna wanted her. Not just alpha wanting omega. If so Clarke would tell her she had two months to court her and she would decide if she would take Luna as her mate. A jolt of pleasure shot through her at the very thought as she buried her face in Luna's neck and took a deep breath. Her omega purred as a result. Yes Luna as a mate would be very satisfactory indeed. Right now she felt a need to sketch her future mate and gently pulling away went to the papers and charcoal she had earlier to start sketching. 

Luna slowly woke a half hour later. She realized by her senses that Clarke was no longer in her arms but was still in the room and by the sound of it sketching again. She wondered what she was drawing and slowly blinked her eyes open. Clarke was at the table facing her, her hand moving furiously over the paper. The blonde looked up and sparkling blue met lazy brown and they both smiled. Luna went to get up but Clarke held up a hand. 

"Wait just a few more minutes ok"

Confused Luna nodded and despite her protesting back and muscles stayed in position. It hit her with clarity that Clarke was drawing her. She felt her heart thud in her chest at the thought as she watched the omega as she drew, occasionally looking up before turning to the sketch again. It took longer than Luna wanted but eventually Clarke gave her the ok to move and she groaned as she stood and stretched, bones popping. 

She caught Clarke watching while biting her lip and had to smile. She was catching more and more signs that Clarke was starting to feel something for her. Not that she really needed signs after dancing together, not to mention sleeping together. She moved to go see her sketch when Clarke once again held up her hand and with a sigh she paused. She was whipped she thought sadly as she sat on the edge of the couch knowing Clarke had something to say. 

"I've been doing some thinking. Last night and this morning" she stated "I think I know the answer but I need to know. Do you want me, care for me? Not as alpha and omega but as Luna and Clarke."

"I have cared for you since the moment I turned and looked at you. Talking with you, being with you the last two days only confirmed what I knew the instant I met you" Luna decided to be honest. There was no point to deception. 

"What is that?"

"That I wanted to be your mate. Would do everything in my power for you to become that and have you want it too" Luna stated proudly "you called to me from the start. We called to each other. But it was more than that. It's easy between us. Comfortable as Clarke and Luna. We laugh and tease" Luna shrugged "I have no words to explain it ai hodnes."

"What is that? What does that mean? You called me that the other night too" Clarke wondered.

"It is Trigedasleng for my love" Luna managed to croak out and Clarke could only stare. Luna loved her? But they only just met. How could she possibly know? "Will you trust me on this? Soon, but not now, I will tell you story that involves my grandmother, her gift of sight and my wait of 31 years."

Clarke was more intrigued than ever. She trusted Luna though and nodded, even while her heart pounded in her chest at the knowledge that the strong woman loved her. 

"I would like you as my mate too" she informed and watched Luna’s face turn shocked and surprised. She hadn't been expecting Clarke to know or choose her so soon. She went to stand but Clarke waved her back down again and smiled when she growled. "I have conditions though."

Luna immediately whined. She knew she wasn't going to like these conditions. 

"I want to be courted. Your alpha speaks to my omega and vice versa. The sex is going to be out of this world I know. But I want to be just as happy out of bed. Therefore you need to court me. I want to know Luna and I want you to know me, not the omega. I don't want any secrets you understand."

"No sex?" Luna whined

"No sex. I will stay in my own cabin until my heat and our mating" she grinned as Luna sighed theatrically and pouted. She stood and walked towards her alpha, cupping her face tenderly "we can however hold hands, hug, and build our way up to kisses. Maybe some making out too."

"Making out?" Luna asked confused. 

"Kisses and touching. Just touching" she continued when Luna's eyes darkened. Luna couldn't help but smile anyway. 

"You honor me Clarke Griffin. I hope to never make you regret choosing me as your mate" she said seriously "I will do everything in my power to make you happy."

"Just be you Luna. I like the woman I am getting to know. That's all I ask. Be there when I need you, treat me right and please don't ever betray me. I won't survive a betrayal again."

"Never" Luna whispered fiercely and stood to take her omega in her arms. They held each other for long minutes, enjoying the comfort they found in each other's arms. When Clarke felt Luna's physical reaction to their closeness and her own response to it she moved away, much to an alpha’s disappointment. 

"Hey think yourself lucky. I told you the other night you'd have to cook me several more dinners before you got a hug. You've got that and more so you owe me more dinners." She teased and Luna couldn't help but laugh. 

"Yes you did. Ok. More dinners first" she agreed "but first we need to wash off the smell of smoke and then go see the tailor and blacksmith."

Luna escorted her back to her own cabin before leaving to organize their baths. Her head was spinning at the knowledge that Clarke had agreed to be her mate and there was a huge smile on her face. Once she organized that she found Farren and sent her off to the blacksmiths and tailors warning of their visit. Farren noticed the new odd glow in her leader and although she smelt the omega on Luna she didn't see any signs of sex. 

She watched Luna leave and wondered what was going on. She believed that maybe hopefully they had shared their feelings and desire to mate. She hurried off to do her tasks and decided to wait and see.


	5. Treasures and courting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna shows Clarke their storage sheds. One mans trash is another mans treasure. 
> 
> Luna courts Clarke. 
> 
> Clarke puts her treasure to good use.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day. Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Any mistakes I apologise for in advance.

Clarke honestly hadn't been this happy in a long time. She sat next to Sapphire and explained the medical items the blacksmith was going to try and make. It wouldn't be easy for the man. He had never made anything like it or that small before. Some jewelry in the past but nothing this delicate. Sapphire seemed eager to learn about each item and loved the idea of the coats which a tailor was eager to make. It was good. It was great, but that wasn't why she was so happy. 

She was happy because earlier Luna had held her hand as they walked through the village. She knew what it was, a declaration of intent. They were showing the village they cared for each other and had chosen each other as mates. And the villagers reactions? Open smiles, calls of congratulations and even a few cheers. This village, these people truly were amazing and accepting of her as an outsider. 

Luna had delivered Clarke safely to the healer’s hut and with a roguish smile and a kiss to the back of the hand she had left. She had gotten inside and received much teasing from Sapphire before rolling her eyes and going to check on her patient. His mother sat by his side in a vigil. He hadn't woken up yet but had moaned a few times in his sleep in the past hour. 

Clarke reassured the mother that that meant he was coming around. At the same time it meant he was soon going to be in a lot of pain. They readied a drink of painkiller for him for when he woke. Clarke had told Sapphire if they could rig up a drip they could administer watered down solution to control his pain all the time. Which had led to questions and Clarke now explaining the ideas. 

The only problem they had with the drip idea was what they would use as a bag and the tube. She figured all types of medical supplies would have been used up long ago. 

She told Luna of her frustrations while preparing dinner that night, who cocked her head to the side as she listened. Clarke paused when she saw something in the look and stopped chopping the potatoes as instructed and looked at the other woman. 

"Luna what is it?"

"I don't want to get your hopes up Clarke but I know in both my father and my times as leader of the clan we have been given many things in return for the food. We keep useful stuff and put the rest in some of the disused factories down at the docks. Maybe one day someone might be able to use them. The old factories are full of items, more than we collected in thirty winters. Maybe they were given stuff before, raided places and not finding a use for them just stored them"

They shared a long look and Luna could see the excitement and curiosity in her omega’s eyes. She sighed. Will she ever learn to say no to Clarke? Probably not. 

"We will look tomorrow. I will let Max know. He guards the keys to it." She sighed which earned her a quick hug before they continued to prepare for their meal.   
When it came to saying goodbye later that night they shared a long hug. They were both exhausted after little sleep the night before. 

Clarke's cabin was nice and warm from Farren’s efforts and when she crawled into bed she could still smell the comforting scent of Luna and fell into a deep dreamless sleep. She was well aware when she woke in the morning that she hadn't had a nightmare since she met Luna. 

After a quick breakfast the next morning with Farren and Max they all headed down to the docks and the factories which held the stock. She had queried why they weren't in use for the aquaculture program and was informed they struggled to maintain what they had. Any more and it wouldn't be productive. They just couldn't supply the power. Clarke decided she really needed to get Raven here. 

She stood at the door and waited for Max to get the old lock open. When he did and threw open the doors Clarke’s mouth dropped in shock and her heart beat hard in her chest. And this was just what she could see from the door.

Radios. A ton of them. From base sets to hand held portables and reserve batteries. She race forward and checked them over. They looked in good condition for what she could see. Raven would have to have a look though. Not yet, she still wasn't ready to see them yet but after winter maybe. She would talk with Luna once the time came. 

"You know what these are?" Luna asked and Clarke nodded excitedly

"Radios. For communication. I'm not sure of their range, Raven would have to check, but we could use it to talk from one side of the village to another. Have them in your boats. They could radio in if they got in trouble. It could save lives" Clarke told her "hunters could carry them and guards too. An early warning system"

Luna didn't understand how the objects worked. They were useless scraps of metal and plastic to her. But if what Clarke said was true they could be very valuable indeed. She followed the omega further around the stale smelling factory, stopping the blonde every now and again to sweep aside cobwebs with her sword. What Luna thought was junk Clarke got excited over. Something about solar panels and engines though she was curious when Clarke said they created power. 

She could only smile as Clarke got excited about things called tablets and computers but first having to get this person called Raven and another called Monty. 

The rest of the factory held more of the same and other equipment that Clarke kept repeating Raven and Monty would get excited over. All Luna knew she was rather excited about the smile on her omega’s face and she felt good. When they finished the factory and Clarke hadn't found anything medical she felt bad but quickly informed there was one more factory to go. 

Clarke perked up and once they locked up they hurried over to a second smaller factory. Luna told Clarke she couldn't remember this factory ever being opened in her time. The lock on it was so badly rusted they had to retrieve a big axe to break in. 

They coughed as the air was so stale, stepping back and opening the doors wide to let fresh air in. It was dark too with no windows so Max ran off to retrieve a couple of lanterns. He came back with them and some neck ties to tie around their face so they didn't breathe in the old dust. 

Clarke stepped in blinking as Luna stepped up beside her and raised a lantern. Clarke thought it was a very good sign when the first thing she saw was a microscope. Not a modern one that was electric powered but a standalone one. She was really excited by the numerous boxes of slides beside it. 

"These I need and the microscope. Be careful it’s fragile" she warned and Max and Farren did as she requested. She knew what several diseases looked like under the microscope and it could help diagnose anything. Not that she had a lot to treat it with. 

There were more boxes of microscopes around so if that one didn't work she knew she had spares. 

Clarke checked the place thoroughly. In fact they sent Farren to go see Sapphire and let Max's second in command know that they would probably be busy all morning, if not all day. All day was correct and besides a stop for lunch they worked through. Clarke felt like the heavens were finally smiling on her and by the time she finished a pile was mounting near the door and curious village people were watching on. 

By the time Clarke had finished she'd found a gold mine, most of which she couldn't use without power. The stuff she did find lying around, in the open, in sealed boxes, in old medical bags were

Stethoscopes   
Microscopes  
Blood pressure cuffs  
Thermometers  
Otoscope  
Ophthalmoscope  
Wheel chair  
Patient charts  
Kidney trays  
Medical cart   
Surgical face masks  
Needles  
Suturing kits  
Tweezers  
Scissors   
And scalpels 

What really made her happy were the IV cannula stand extensions. No saline bags and by how bad some of the plastic items were cracked she doubted they would be little use. Only items of this importance still sealed in bags were close to useable. Still they could reuse the tubes and clean the needles. 

She found a doctors briefcase that was in good condition and kept a stethoscope, blood pressure cuff, thermometer, otoscope, ophthalmoscope, and their charge base to herself. A couple of suturing kits too. She told the villagers who waited eagerly and trustingly nearby what to do with the other equipment and they carefully collected the gear and carried it back to the village. The kids seemed to be having fun with the wheelchair. 

When they finally locked up the factory they were dusty, dirty, and hungry as they slowly made their way back to the cabins with Clarke carrying her bag in one hand and holding Luna's hand with the other. They parted ways to clean up and then meet up again at Luna's for dinner which Farren would provide from the inn. 

Clarke luxuriated in her bath while looking at the table which someone had put the microscope on. Her new doctor’s bag sat there too. She would have to see if Luna would let her try and charge the otoscope and ophthalmoscope or they would be useless. Otherwise everything they had would be useful indeed. 

She took the bag with her to Luna's and had her alpha help clean some of the items using hot water. When Farren and Max arrived with the food and a jug of ale they stopped to eat and talk of the discoveries. After dinner Clarke had great pleasure in showing off the equipment. Taking out the equipment and advising what it was used for. She checked every one and declared them all fit and healthy. She even let them have a go and laughed at their faces when they heard each other's heart beats. 

By the time she returned to her bed that night after sharing a long hug goodnight with Luna she felt so much lighter. She had taken so many lives but with today's discoveries she could turn a corner. Here she was just a healer, not a leader and warrior. Here she could help people and not hurt them. Sighing she closed her eyes and let sleep take hold. 

For the next two weeks she worked from sun up to sun down. She talked to the blacksmith who was happier to have objects and not drawings to go off of. The tailor made their coats to make them look official. With Sapphire’s complete and utter trust and cooperation they turned the healing hut into a mini hospital. 

Luna allowed them to charge their otoscope and ophthalmoscope at the factories each night. Most of them didn't work but they found the best two. Clarke taught Sapphire how to use the equipment and Sapphire taught Clarke all she knew about herbal medicine. 

Clarke also taught Sapphire how to use patient charts. While Sapphire might remember ailments of each person in the village Clarke needed to keep a record until she knew names and faces and ailments. 

Luna complained she never saw her anymore. Which was a lie because Clarke spent every breakfast, lunch, and dinner with her. Hugs had turned into cuddles on Luna's couch as they talked about their days. Or Luna watched Clarke draw to relax. 

Luna worked hard at the courting business and it was working. Clarke watched her with clear adoration in her eyes and it had the alpha feeling good. Especially when she gave Clarke simple things like shells for her collection or found paper and charcoal for her drawings. 

It started every morning when Clarke got up and went outside Luna would be there sitting on the step waiting for her. It never failed to make Clarke smile. Oh have her heart leaping curiously. They would have breakfast together; sometimes Luna cooked or stood by instructing Clarke. Mainly at how to make toast on a wire rack over a naked flame on the range. They then spread fruit preserve the villagers made on it and enjoyed it. She still remembered the first time she had made toast on her own without burning it. Luna had hugged her in congratulations and it had lingered because neither of them wanted to let go. The toast went cold but they had still eaten it while Luna had said she'd make a cook out of her yet. They became more frequent huggers after that. 

Luna would walk Clarke to the healing hut each morning, kiss her hand and promise to see her at lunch. Clarke would walk into the hut in a daze or sporting a goofy grin and listen to Sapphire and whatever patient was around tease her. When Luna returned to get her at lunch Clarke came in for more ribbing and Luna too. Neither of them minded though, Clarke was enjoying their times together and looked forward to seeing Luna more and more. So much so she started to clock watch a lot. She was becoming enamored with the dark alpha leader. Could feel the feelings growing and wanted to be around her as often as possible. Because the weather was so bad they usually went to an inn for lunch, a different one each time. Luna was always attentive and listened to what she had to say and at the same time Clarke knew it wasn't forced. Luna really was interested, in everything she had to say, about anything. Clarke found herself fascinated with every story Luna told too. 

The night times were the best by far, at the end of a long tiring day Luna would come and collect her after going about her own duties. They would walk home through the busy market place and smile at the greetings given. Luna always had a bath waiting for her and usually after a quick hug, ok not so quick, Clarke would go for a bath and change her clothes and then greet Luna when she came to get her with another hug. She was addicted to the hugs, they were more than glorious, just the press of her body to the strong alpha had her stomach churning, her heart racing and had her whining. Luna always responded with a growl. 

Most nights they retired to Luna's place, cooking a meal together. The first time Luna gave her an impromptu peck on the cheek they had both blushed and gone shy. Luna had apologized and Clarke hastily assured she hadn't minded. Didn't mind. And so the little kisses to each other's cheeks had started. Or Luna would kiss the top of her head while they hugged, it was something they both enjoyed and had them purring and growling respectively. Clarke knew she was frustrating Luna, could always feel the hard shaft against her but she didn't want to jump into the physical. It hadn't worked last time. This time she knew the emotions were there and returned. Luna would give up the world to protect her and Clarke knew she was falling hard and fast. 

Luna had the village kids hunt down shells for her collection. Clarke loved it but the ones she loved the most were the ones Luna found and gave her herself. Those she treasured. Also Luna always seemed to have a never ending stash of paper and charcoal to give her and wouldn't tell her where she got it from. Clarke just hoped she wasn't taking it from anyone who may need it. Luna had taken to hanging some of her artwork up around the cabin and somehow some of her pieces were ending up in some inns around the village. Luna acted innocent but when she tried to take them down the villagers protested so she left them up, humbled. 

The first time they had kissed it was after a month of courting. They were sitting on Luna's couch, Clarke drawing and Luna holding her and watching, pressing kisses to her neck which were more and more frequent. Clarke became aware of the growls emanating from Luna and the long cock pressed into her spine. Their breathing became erratic and Clarke placed aside her drawing in case she ruined it. Luna had asked to kiss her and no longer able to deny her alpha or herself she had nodded her consent. Luna had let out a victorious growl and Clarke had whimpered and offered her throat. Luna had kissed along it until Clarke turned her head in silent offering. The hardest thing Luna had to do was keep it gentle. It had been splendid, wonderful, and Clarke was hard pressed to remember another like it. 

Kissing after that was a regular thing, but always in private at Luna's. Sometimes it would be a quick kiss in greeting after a hug, or while working around each other making dinner. Other times Luna's wandering lips and hands would work them up until they'd be kissing passionately on the couch. Luna's growls and pheromones made Clarke hard pressed to remember why she wanted to wait. Luna always pulled back though, told her she was an angel fallen to earth to tempt her. Clarke laughed but still had her head turned by it. She was in bliss and had no doubt she would take Luna as her mate.

Winter hit hard in her second month in the village. It rained constantly and the temperature dropped dramatically. Sapphire and Clarke struggled to keep up with the demand. People had the flu.   
One day a frantic mother raced in with a young boy who was pale and sweating but cold and clammy at the same time. Luna was still in the hut and watched in awe as Clarke took charge, checking over the boy and declaring he had pneumonia. She could tell by her face it wasn't good. 

Clarke tried everything that she could think of and the boy still hadn't improved any by the end of the day. He hadn't gotten worse either. If he could only hold the drinks down they were giving him to help with his lungs. They'd help the infection. In the end she decided she had to try the IV. It would be the first time. 

They had no IV bags but a blacksmith had made a tin with a hole in it, to where they connected the tube. Sapphire then spent time diluting the solution so it would go through in a less concentrated dose while Clarke reassured the boy and his concerned mother as she inserted the needle in his arm then bound it so it wouldn't move. Once it was set up all she could do was wait. 

Luna found her late that night, many candle marks after the dinner she ate alone, sleeping in a chair beside the boy who now had some color back and was breathing a bit more normal. Looking at Clarke’s watch as she had shown her she noted it was close to midnight. Sapphire was nowhere in sight and the boy's mother was asleep on another cot nearby. Sapphire retuned to the hut just after midnight with apologies that she had slept longer than normal and to take Clarke home. 

Luna picked up Clarke who barely let out a murmur and carried her back to her cabin. She took off her shoes and covered her with some pelts so she would be warm. She stoked the fire more, adding a log before returning to Clarke and bending over kissed her forehead. 

"I love you Clarke. More and more every day. Sleep well ai hodnes" she murmured against the pale skin and smiled when Clarke purred. With super human effort she pulled herself away and went back to her own cabin. 

Two days later and Clarke let the boy go home. Next time his mum told him to keep out of the rain he would. They had thanked her over and over and the mother had gifted her with some homemade soaps and shampoo. Clarke headed home early with her gifts and took a lovely long bath. It was the first decent bath she had had in many days. 

She frowned as she looked out the window by the bath. The day had started so sunny and beautiful. A last gasp of fall. Now it was overcast and cold. The wind had picked up, the seas were rough and she could see an approaching storm on the horizon. She knew boats had gone out this morning, one last chance to drag some nets. She hoped they were in. 

Once she got to Luna's and saw her strong alpha pacing her floor she knew it wasn't good. Closing the door she hurried over and easily slid into Luna's arms, heart thundering in her chest. She loved being in Luna's arms, in Luna's presence. It felt more and more right. Both physically and emotionally. She was falling for, if not in love already with the tall dark leader. 

"One of the boats isn't back yet is it?" She asked and whined when Luna growled and shook her head. Damn that wasn't good. 

They tried to put it from their minds and enjoy their night together but when Max knocked on the door and once bid enter shook his head at the querying looks it was impossible. 

"Dammit" Luna roared, she always took it personally when a boat didn't come back as planned. "Organize a search party. We will leave at first light." She informed. "Meet me at Farren’s inn in one candle mark. We will go see the families" Max nodded and quickly left. 

"Search party?" Clarke asked incredulous. They were going to take more boats out in this? She flinched as thunder boomed. It wasn't for hours yet and the storm may pass but she knew from six weeks living in the village that seas did not settle after storms. "And what's this we business?"

"We need to go look for them. Hopefully they took shelter. They were sent deeper into the bay so they weren't out in complete open. Still the bay is vast and the seas can get just as big."

"Yes and you plan to go out in them tomorrow morning."

"It's my job."

"Your job is to stay alive for your people" Clarke returned her heart thumping with fear "send others if you must but stay here."

"No" Luna snapped, her temper frayed with worry. "I will not ask others to do what I won't do myself."

"You are their leader. They would not want you to risk your life for them when you have a whole clan to think about."

"Stop telling me what to do" Luna roared while pumping pheromones into the air. Clarke flinched but didn't submit. "I am an alpha, I am the leader and I made the damn decision. They are my people and I care for them all. While there is a chance I will look for them until I believe all hope is gone. You may not understand that but I will not just leave my people out there to die."

They continued their stare down, both refusing to budge. Clarke’s refusal to submit both angering and surprising Luna. She was very strong for an omega. Finally Clarke did step back and turning walked to the door to retrieve her boots and coat. Luna thought she had submitted until she looked at her, eyes sad and more haunted than she had seen in weeks.

"You're wrong you know. I do know what it's like and I do understand. I was a leader once too. I, a mere low omega, led 100 juvenile delinquents who were deemed expendable by adults. I killed 300 of Lexa’s warriors by burning them alive, I fought for them when the adults came down and tried to take over as we were just kids. I made an alliance with the Heda which she broke and I fucking stormed a mountain alone and killed 300 people to rescue 44"

"Clarke" Luna stepped towards her omega only now realizing what she had said in her anger and hating herself for it. 

"Don't you fucking 'Clarke' me. I'm haunted every day by what I did, by the choices I made. Those memories were starting to fade buts thanks for reminding me. Maybe because you're the all mighty alpha you won't be haunted like I am if this turns out just as bad" and with that she stormed out the door. 

Fuck. What just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment.


	6. Make up, a twist and heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple make up
> 
> A twist of Lexa you weren't expecting. 
> 
> Clarke goes into heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies if there are any mistakes. 
> 
> I know it's not Clexa but it will get to Clexuna I promise. 
> 
> People have been saying they are glad I haven't stopped writing. Clexa is in my heart always. I won't stop.

Luna was astonished and astounded by the fight, amazed Clarke hadn't backed down, she figured she had the practice though. God what a mess. She raked her fingers through her hair and growled. She had really fucked up and didn't know what to do. To go all "I'm the alpha and leader" on her too. She'd just shoveled six weeks of courting straight into a black hole. 

She didn't have time for this now. She had to go and speak with the families. Reassure them she would do everything in her power to find their loved one. She grabbed her jacket and hat and stormed out of the cabin, glancing quickly at Clarke’s dark cabin as she left. 

By the end of the night Luna was quite surprised how many people had agreed with Clarke. Send out a party but don't go herself. They needed her alive and leading their clan. She had a future mate to think about now too. Even Max agreed and called her an idiot. 

Luna was torn, especially when Clarke didn't answer her knock when she went to apologize. She knew she was awake, could hear her soft footfalls inside the cabin as she paced. She wanted to say something but what could she say? 

"Goodnight Clarke. I'm sorry. I love you" she called and heard the footsteps falter before she turned and walked away. 

Neither got much sleep that night, Clarke dreamed of burning faces, which turned into a drowning Luna while she could only stand and watch as she was unable to swim. She begged and pleaded Luna to fight to come back to her and that she loved her but Luna was sucked into the swirling seas. She woke with a scream dying on her lips and gulping in great lungful’s of air. Sudden clarity hit her and she swore as she looked out the window at the predawn light. She was in love with Luna and she didn't want the alpha to go without telling her. Not in case something happened, it might make the difference of Luna fighting to come back to her. 

Luna dreamed of a crying Clarke, of the harsh words she'd said. Of Clarke's rejection. She gave up on sleep and got up to go down to the docks long before anyone else. The sky was calm, the wind had eased but the sea was still rough. Some of the searchers soon arrived and started to ready their boats as Max joined her at her side. 

"Did you speak to Clarke again?" He asked. 

"She would not answer her door" Luna whispered and Max sighed shaking his head. Damn young love. 

"Are you still intending to join us on this mission?" he asked next and Luna refused to reply, merely looking down at her feet. Not going would be an admission that she was wrong which really didn't sit well with her. Going might cause damage that might take a long time to heal between her and Clarke. She heard Max mutter "fool" before he strode away. Luna sighed, sometimes being the leader sucked. 

Clarke saw the boats leaving the docks as she races towards them and her blood ran cold. She pushed herself to run harder and faster, people stepping out of her way as she ran through the markets and then out onto one of the long wooden docks. Her heart beating in her chest to see the boats hundreds of meters away from her. She screamed her alpha’s name and all heads swung towards her on the boats. She could see Max, some fishermen she recognized but she couldn't see Luna. 

"LUUUUNNNAAA" she screamed again as she searched frantically, ignoring the footsteps racing up behind her. Probably those from the markets wondering what all the fuss was about and wondering if she had gone loco. It wasn't until she heard that wonderful husky voice saying her name behind her that she turned. Was she seeing things? Luna was supposed to be on a boat. 

"I'm here ai hodnes. I'm here. I couldn't go love. I'm sorry. So sorry for scaring you and oomf" Clarke threw herself at Luna who caught her and held her tight while murmuring something over and over. Luna couldn't comprehend it so drew her head back to look down at the little blonde dynamo. "Slow down love. What are you saying?"

"I said I love you" Clarke told her then smiled when Luna's jaw literally dropped open and she looked shocked. "I thought you had gone out on the boat and I hadn't gotten a chance to tell you."

"I...you..you love me" Luna whispered in awe and when Clarke nodded she let out a roar of pure animal instinct in sheer pleasure and Clarke whimpered and this time she did submit. Tipping her head back she exposed her throat and Luna lowered her head to bite gently at her neck, over and over, sucking and leaving it bruised and marked for all to see. She offered her own neck next and Clarke repaid her in kind, not caring that half the dock workers and people from the markets were watching. They were all happy with the turn of events anyway. 

"We should fight more often" Clarke whispered as they stood with their faces pressed together and eyes locked. 

"No. I really hate it when my omega is mad at me." Luna held her tighter "I thought I had stuffed up. I said things I will never forgive myself for."

"You were worried and I was over reacting and then I refused to submit. Which must have pissed you off more"

"Surprised me, awed me. You are a very strong omega" Luna admitted.

"I've had a lot of practice since coming to the ground" Clarke snorted while raising a hand to caress her alpha’s face. "I really struggled. It was really strong and sexy. I think you might even bring my heat forward if you keep doing that. My body was a mess for hours after."

"Oh I like the sound of that. How long?" Luna rasped hands sweeping down Clarke’s back as her cock grew thick between them at the thought. Pheromones blasting between them. 

"Two weeks if on time. Maybe this week if you keep doing that" Clarke chuckled then at Luna's pleased surprise leant up and initiated their first kiss in public, their first since their declaration of love. The first touch sent electricity and heat zapping through both their bodies. Luna let out a growl and Clarke whimpered as the kiss deepened and tongues joined the fray. Clarke had been so right about Luna's lips. They were just heaven, they got her every time. She wasn't aware of how long they kissed or that they were rubbing up against each other until a throat was cleared beside them and they turned to a beaming Farren. 

"You might want to take it inside kiddies. You're in public"

Luna laughed boisterously, delighted that the joke was made, that she hadn't stuffed up, that Clarke had kissed her in public and was in love with her. Luna's wildest dreams were coming true. 

"You might also want to get to sleep. You both look like skrish" she laughed and turned to leave them alone, sure now they weren't about to have sex in public. She paused and looked back when Clarke squealed and smiled at seeing their leader striding down the docks with her omega in her arms. She stepped back and let the couple pass before falling in behind them. They smiled and nodded to those who cheered them as they walked through. 

"This is slightly embarrassing" Clarke told Luna. "You sure you can't put me down?"

"Not after you're mad sprint down here, which was spectacular by the way. Never seen you run so fast" Luna teased.

"Ha, you should have seen Lexa and I run away from the Pauna then" she laughed and then bit her lip when Luna frowned at her "I'm sorry. I shouldn't mention her; I swear she means nothing to me now. I love you."

"What? No I was more worried you had an encounter with a Pauna." Luna soothed as they walked up the hill towards the cabins. "Besides I'd be a hypocrite if I was jealous over Lexa. You're not the only one to warm the Heda’s sheets. Well she warmed mine actually" she sighed as Clarke looked at her in complete shock. 

"It was after Costia and before you by several months. Remember I told you about my grandmother’s prophecy?" Luna asked and Clarke remembered the tale of Luna's grandmother declaring she would know her mate at first sight. "Well I will admit seeing Lexa the first time had me sitting up and taking notice but she already had her head turned by Costia. After, well we gave it a go, I cared for her a lot but she cried Costia’s name in her sleep, would only see me in private so the other clans wouldn't think she was favouring me. I couldn't take it after nearly a year so I walked away. She argued of course but she respected my wishes. It hurt but it was for the best it seems."

"Wow" Clarke was gob smacked as they pushed through the door of Luna's cabin and it was kicked shut. Then she frowned and hit Luna "you could have told me before so I wouldn't freak out every time I said her name" Clarke complained.

"Sorry love. I didn't know how and just now I realized we couldn't have a full honest open relationship if I didn't come clean" she winced and paused as Clarke grabbed her hair and pulled her head back.

"Open? There is no way this is going to be an open relationship. If I see you so much as smile at another girl I will cut your balls off understand."

"Yes love" Luna gulped "not what I meant though."

"I know" Clarke beamed and leant in to kiss her again as they stumbled through the door into their bedroom.

"Stay with me Clarke. I promise I won't touch you until your heat. But I want my mate to be beside me. I want all to know you're mine, that I love you and vice versa."

They shared an intense look before Clarke nodded and Luna kissed her deeply as they fell onto the bed. They spent the day kissing and talking. Sharing more about themselves, their fight and most importantly for both their sakes their time with Lexa so that the other wouldn't worry regarding the shared woman in their previous relationship. 

Late in the afternoon just before sundown Farren told her the rescue fleet was returning and they hastily headed back down the docks to find out all had been rescued in a small cove but the boat was gone. Freak wave. Lucky they had been within swimming distance of the shore. Hardest thing had been staying warm with wet clothes and no fire. Clark sighed; no doubt she would have some sick fishermen on her hands this week. She told them to put honey in their tea and drink fresh squeezed orange juice. Stay inside and dress warm for several days. Keep their fluids up and she didn't mean ale, it dehydrated. They nodded trustingly and everyone headed home to families waiting to see them. 

Max and Farren were able to convince the loved up couple to go to the inn for dinner and some drinks. They had a good time, a stark contrast to the night before and Farren stumbled behind Luna and Clarke as they made their way home, smiling when she was informed Clarke would be staying with Luna from now on. She went to Clarke’s old cabin and retrieved her sleeping clothes (which she doubted she would need) and a change of clothes for the morning and took them back to Luna's. She rolled her eyes at the couple kissing in the kitchen next to the range while waiting for the fire to warm the cabin. Leaving them to their exploits she headed home. 

For the next week Luna and Clarke realized there was nothing better, yet nothing more torturous than sleeping with a loved one and not being able to do anything about it. Well they could but they wanted to wait. They couldn't deny that there was some heavy petting sessions every morning when they woke and when they got into bed at night. Which seemed to be earlier and earlier. Poor Luna seemed to go around with a permanent erection. Much to the amusement of the village. 

Clarke treated sick villagers and made sure her and Sapphire brewed enough tea for her to last through her heat. As for her heat, well she knew that was going to come sooner rather than later. She could feel it. She seemed to get warmer by the day, she started to ruin her underwear without having to even be in scent of the alpha and she could just feel her body preparing. 

One morning when she woke, heat coiled in her lower belly and damp stickiness between her thighs she just knew. She could also smell her scent in the air. She snuggled closer to Luna who was offering content purrs at having her close and started nibbling on her alpha's neck. Luna uttered a low rumbled growl which had the heat between her thighs intensifying and a whimper escaping her lips as she nibbled on Luna's neck. Her pheromones scented the air and she felt Luna's body twitch before the body beneath hers sprang to life and she raised her head to see dark eyes boring into hers. 

"Clarke?" Luna husked hoarsely.

"Yes. I'm coming into heat" Clarke confirmed then bent to take Luna's lips in a heated kiss. Luna allowed it for a few seconds before rolling her over and covering her much smaller body with her own. Clarke loved it, being pinned to the mattress while feeling the big body over hers. It was so powerful and had her purring in delight as Luna's lips and hands seemed to be all over her body at the same time. 

Clothing was rid of quickly and if it got in the way too long Luna merely ripped it and uncovered more territory for her mouth and hands. Clarke would never forget the feeling of Luna's lips wrapped around her breast while she suckled strongly. Clarke could barely contain her excitement, wet heat flooded her thighs and down onto the sheets. 

She raked her nails up Luna's back, feeling the muscles jump under her touch as she tried to get closer to Luna. She felt crazed, not heat crazed, she remembered what that was like but this was close. This was all Luna. Her alpha, her love. 

"Touch me" she choked out "please love. I love you so much. I don't want to wait until later when I'm in full heat. Make love to me now" she begged, tugging at Luna's shoulders. Luna rose up and over her again, underwear still on and straining under her erection. Clarke looked down at the body she loved so much, the dark skin, small breasts with chocolate colored nipples, the six pack and other muscles that stood out on her muscular frame. Clarke swore she was ripped better than Bellamy and Lincoln put together. If she'd known that earlier she wouldn't have waited until two weeks ago to share the bed. 

"Please" she begged again while pushing at the waistband of Luna's sleeping shorts 

"Fuck" Luna growled as Clarke gave up and slid her hand inside said shorts and wrapped it around a long prominent member. It's not like she hadn't seen Luna naked before. She had. They had baths in each other's company but drew the line at sharing, something she was looking forward in partaking together now. She had seen how large and prominent Luna was. She shivered, she was about to be filled completely. 

Soon Luna was completely naked, prominent length against her thighs as they kissed deeply and Luna worked a hand between Clarke's thighs so that she was hot and aching and breathing heavily. She begged and she pleaded and screamed as Luna sent two fingers deep, pumping them in and out while sucking on her breast. Clarke worked furiously to keep the rhythm and then whined when the fingers were withdrawn. The whine turned into a purr as those damn sexy lips replaced the fingers, a talented tongue found her clit and sucked on it until her thighs clamped around Luna's head and she screamed her climax to the room. 

"Fuck Luna please" she panted as soon as the last shudder eased from her body and her pussy still felt empty and bereft. "I need you in me, now!"

"So demanding" Luna laughed then growled as Clarke wrapped a fist around her and started to stroke. "Fuck ok ok" she eased between her mates legs and looked down on her. Her cock twitched as she saw the need and fever in Clarke’s eyes and rubbed it against her wet heat to lubricate it. She had to go slow here, Clarke wasn't in full heat yet, her cock was very large and she didn't want to hurt her. 

"Luna now. Please" Clarke arched up and a rumble escaped the alpha’s chest as she slowly pushed her head in, pausing when Clarke sucked in a wild breath. "More" Clarke demanded and Luna grit her teeth, clenched her muscles and forced herself to go slowly. 

Clarke watched Luna try and be patient. Saw all her muscles bulging in her shoulders, arms and back as she tried to enter her slowly. The sight of all those muscles were incredible and another gush of heat hit her and she relaxed as much as she could. She felt overwhelmed with love as she looked up at Luna and the alpha pushed all the way in. So overwhelmed that a tear escaped and Luna froze thinking she had hurt her love. 

"Clarke?"

"I'm fine. More than fine. I love you so much" Clarke whispered and Luna relaxed and let herself collapse onto her elbows, hands cupped under her mates shoulders. She tentatively pulled out and pushed in again, relaxing further as Clarke pushed up into her, fingers digging into her ass and silently begging for more. 

Seeing the blonde was indeed fine she cuddled further into her, tucking her head into the crook of Clarke's neck and thrusting harder, her whole body alive with the pleasure of finally being joined with Clarke's. Her skin crawled with heat and electricity, goosebumps breaking out across it. Her chest felt tight, like it was going to burst and a lump formed in her throat as she again quickened her pace. 

She gripped the sheets hard in her fists and raised her head as she tried desperately to hold on. Her eyes clashed with Clarke’s and she could see the love she felt returned, causing her to swallow hard, blink away tears and try to compose herself. Clarke would have none of it of course, gripping her head and pulling it down so they were face to face and breathing the same air, swapping sloppy kisses and Luna thrust harder. 

"I love you Clarke, come for me ai hodnes, now please" she growled and latched onto Clarke’s throat sucking and marking her love as she felt silken walls contract around her and Clarke arched up, her body going taught, her head thrown back in ecstasy as she came, screaming her lovers name. Luna gave in, thrusting hard twice more before throwing her head back and roaring her pleasure. Clarke could feel the pulsing of her lovers cum deep inside her. It seemed never ending, going on and on and she smiled as she bit into a dark shoulder as aftershocks caught her by surprise. 

Long minutes later they were still trying to catch their breath as Luna lost the struggle to keep on her elbows and collapsed into Clarke who welcomed her, cradled her, pressing kisses into damp hair and causing the alpha to purr. 

"My big cuddly teddy bear" Clarke teased as Luna nuzzled her neck and licked the bruise she left there. Luna was too content to argue as she kissed her way up Clarke’s throat until lips met softly, sweetly. 

"I love you ai hodnes" Luna whispered and Clarke shuddered. She would never get tired of hearing that. 

"I love you too" Clarke sighed pushing back unruly dark hair "Thank you for making our first time before I succumb to my heat. In means everything to me."

"And me" Luna nodded then rolled them over as she was worried she would be too heavy for the blonde.

They spent the day sleeping, eating and loving. Farren brought them food and the tea to ensure Clarke would not get pregnant. Not this time. She told them Max and the other beta guards had formed a ring around the house to keep alphas away until they mated. She also teased them they would be sure to keep the whole village awake with their vocalizations. They both growled at her and she left laughing, wishing Max and the guys fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and comment.


	7. Heat and Skaikru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's heat hits. 
> 
> They celebrate Christmas and New Years. 
> 
> A message is sent to skaikru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I'd like to say that though we are all saddened and disappointed Alycia is no longer on the 100 this is no excuse to stalk her. To those who hacked her Facebook page and posted pictures of her, private pictures which were not for the public, you are not a fan. You are a stalker and you shame us all. To those of you hounding her friends to release pictures you are no better. The girl has a right to a private life and for you to try and infiltrate that is nothing short of stalkerish. You do not own her and she does not owe you anything.   
> The same applies for Eliza and any other cast member.   
> Plus if you can't discern between actor and character you seriously need help. Leave the actors alone for the characters they portray and grow the fuck up. 
> 
> On with the story. Sorry for any mistakes.

Clarke's heat hit in full force later that night and she became insatiable. She hadn't known anything like it before, not even with Lexa. Maybe it was being in love with your partner, mating with your partner. With Lexa she never got the chance. 

With Luna she enjoyed every second, enjoyed the heat between their bodies, enjoyed her alpha thrusting into her with gentle abandon, afraid she would hurt her even while knowing Clarke could take her. She urged her mate on, begged for the knot she could feel forming and then gently being forced inside. She took it all, felt full to bursting, with the cock, with the knot, with love for Luna body, heart, mind and soul. And Luna felt the same love, felt surrounded in it, rejoiced in it. 

When it was time to leave her mating mark she did so with great joy but also great care, elation spiraling out of control as Clarke returned the bite and their bodies crested together, both unwittingly biting harder then sucking and licking the bite soothingly as they came down. 

Clarke cradled her mate, brushing her hair back and scenting the air. She could already tell a difference in their scents, their combined smell instead of two separate. She pressed lazy kisses across a sweaty brow and enjoyed the feeling of Luna still full inside her, an occasional pulse and release of cum from aftershocks. She smiled. 

"I swear you're going to give me twins one day" she teased the alpha who growled at the thought, hips flexing. Clarke purred and traced a lazy hand down her spine. "Ok I will do you a deal. Not this heat or the next but the one after."

Luna shot up on her elbows and looked down on her omega in stunned surprise. 

"You want a yongon?" She asked never daring to dream yet. 

"If that means child then yes" Clarke nodded then laughed as she was pulled into a tight embrace and spattered with kisses. 

"Yes, yes a thousand times yes. They are going to be so beautiful and look just like their mother" Luna teased and Clarke rolled her eyes.

"They could be handsome too. And I can guarantee they will have your beautiful dark skin, dark hair and eyes. From a medical standpoint, they are all dominant genes. Maybe one might get blue eyes."

"We will have at least four."

"Only if we have two sets of twins. I'm not going through four pregnancies and births" she gasped as she felt Luna thickening inside her again "are you serious? We were talking about babies."

"I envisioned you large with my babies and well, I guess I liked it" Luna growled and Clarke purred, offering her throat as Luna latched on and took them on a second go round. 

They spent five days rooting like bunnies, in all sorts of positions, in all sorts of places around the cabin. Clarke vetoed the bath though. That was one place she got to relax and simply enjoy being in her alpha’s arms. Farren visited them to keep them well fed and hydrated. She made sure there was always a mug of the ghastly tea for her to drink and honestly she looked forward to a year’s time when she didn't have to drink the stuff. 

On the sixth day Clarke broached the subject of maybe sending her mother a message to let her know she was ok. Luna knew the story of her broken relationship with her mother and kissed the top of her head. 

"Feel free to invite her here if she wants. I will send Max and a few others in case they wish to return. It would take about ten days to two weeks return. Depending on whether your mother needs convincing you are well. The weather too."

"I will write a letter and send it with a drawing of my father and maybe the beach" Clarke informed and Luna nodded. It certainly sounded like a great idea. "I was hoping you'd let me invite some friends too. Bellamy, Raven, Octavia, and Lincoln. Monty and Jasper if they wish to come. Jasper, he could benefit from being here."

"I believe so too" Luna nodded. "They are your friends and family ai hodnes. This village is now their second home. Permanent home if they so wish."

"Friends first but I think some of the remaining 100 might like it here. Especially those without family."

"Then I suggest once you're heat cycle is over you get to catching up in the healing tent and write out your letters. I will send Max and the others as soon as I can. Hopefully before the winter snows hit us hard."

"Thank you love" Clarke kissed her heartily and then purred as with a growl Luna rolled her over, determined to enjoy the last of Clarke's heat cycle. 

When Clarke's heat cycle finished she realized it was only a couple of days before Christmas and New Year’s week. Luna assures her they had never celebrated the days before, they were unknown events, Clarke determined they were part of her tradition and so now a part of the villages. 

Clarke spent a mad day at work once she returned. She had received a ton of teasing from Sapphire and a few others that dropped in to congratulate and tease. She did all the paperwork and filing Sapphire had left for her; glad the woman had taken to recording patients visits. Though her writing left a little to be desired. It was good to be back at work again, she had missed it. 

Christmas morning she gave Luna the ring she had commissioned from the blacksmith, a simple band with a square flat front with her initials engraved in the front. Luna was speechless; amazed too that she had gotten the right size and wore it on her left ring finger as instructed. It was a symbol of being claimed, as was the bite mark. Luna's heart about exploded when Clarke produced one for herself and gave it to Luna to slide onto her own finger. 

Luna thought her present wouldn't stack up against that but when she presented Clarke with a brand new leather doctor’s bag she'd had made, Clarke about cried. When she saw her initials on it she did cry and when she opened it and saw all her instruments inside cleaned and looking as good as new she jumped her mate and they were late for brunch with Farren and Max. 

Dinner was a village affair, in the village town center. Luckily it was a nice enough evening, no rain or snow. It was cold but with the large crush of bodies and the merry drinking they stayed warm enough. The village declared they liked Christmas and couldn't wait for New Year’s. 

They said goodbye to the village late in the night, leaving them partying to go home for a private party. Clarke was humbled when Luna allowed her to ride her in her favorite position astride her alphas sexy slim hips. It wasn't often the alpha gave up top position and for a reward she got Luna off a second time with her mouth. 

The days between Xmas and New Year’s was organizing the party, organizing the guards, warriors and hunters that were setting off on New Year's Day for Camp Jaha. They planned for them to hunt along the way and offer the food as a peace offering. Luna would also write a letter to Clarke's mother offering a meeting and an alliance between their two...clans she guessed for a better word. 

Clarke organized a first aid kit for the group and taught them basic first aid. Enough to get them home or to her mother. When she wasn't doing that she was seeing patients. During the evenings she wrote draft after draft of letters to her mother and sketched pictures of her father amongst the village. Finally she settled on a letter on Christmas Eve and it, the letter from Luna and her pictures were placed in her old briefcase for protection and given to Max to put with the other items that were being taken. 

New Years was a huge hit. Some of the stalls from the markets opened to sell food, ale flowed freely and Clarke taught them to play several drinking and party games which they loved. Luna just fell in love with her wife a little bit more every day and so did her village. 

At 11.59pm a drunken Clarke stood on a table surrounded by villagers as an equally drunk Luna and Max made sure she didn't fall as they did their countdown from 10. At 1 Clarke launched herself at Luna shouting "Happy New Year" with the rest of the villagers and Luna could only laugh and kiss her with the passion that only her mate could ignite. 

It was too cold to linger too long after midnight. Luna carried her drunken wife home, hardly surprised when the woman fell asleep in her arms. Her mate sure did know how to party. Stripping the omega around half hearted protests she settled the blonde in bed with a bucket beside it and slid into bed beside her. 

The next morning Max stated to a peaky looking Clarke that she looked like shit. Clarke shot her alpha a glare when she chuckled and went off to the cart to make sure her case was inside. They waved the diplomatic team off before sunrise and Clarke felt nerves hover in her stomach. She wondered if they wanted anything to do with her after she had wandered off. Wondered if they were all well. She wouldn't know for a couple of weeks. 

Luna could only sigh and watch on helplessly as the next two weeks turned her love into a mad woman. She worked hard in the healer’s hut when she could and when Sapphire had enough and kicked her out she checked the cabins and cottages they had prepared around the village in case the Skaikru arrived. Clarke's old cabin would be saved for her mother. 

Any time she tried to say anything to her mate she got the "I just want it to be perfect" speech or 'the look' which only a female mate could give. Most times in the end she would just growl and when Clarke went all weak at the knees she picked her up and carried her to the bed. At least the sex was one thing she could count on. It was phenomenal and always had Clarke screaming and declaring her love. 

\-----------------------

Abby was keeping watch over a child with asthma when she heard running footsteps outside and the door shot open to reveal a slightly wild eyed Bellamy. 

"A grounder at the gates, dressed like a damn pirate. Says he has a message for you and he is from the Boat People. Oh and he's got a piece offering. A whole damn cart of fresh hunt Abby."

Abby was intrigued and wondered what someone was doing here to see her with a message from the Boat People. Unless it was... no it had been months and she didn't dare dream. Abby turned to Jackson and he nodded before she hurried out of the ark and towards the gates where a crowd had already gathered. 

She managed to push through until she was standing facing the tall man on the other side of the fence with guns pointed at him. 

"I'm Abby Griffin, you wanted to talk to me?"

"Abby Griffin I am here on behalf of Luna, leader of the Boat People. I have messages for you and you alone. I am unarmed" he informed "the rest of the party are in the trees and will not come out unless invited. If anything happens to me they will be gone before you can find them and will report back to Luna and her mate."

"You are very suspicious" Abby shot a look towards the trees. 

"Luna's mate warned me you could be a stubborn and prideful alpha."

"Who is this mate you speak of that apparently knows me so well" she growled just as her own mate came up and squeezed her hand in warning. Abby sighed and nodded at the brunette. 

"All will be revealed" he held up the case "but to you and you alone. Luna's orders" Max stated and opened the case slightly so the woman could see it only contained a few papers. Abby thought long and hard before Raven gave her hand another squeeze and she ordered everyone to leave. Max nodded his head at the alpha leader’s mate but Abby shook her head. 

"Raven stays"

"You are Raven?" Max asked surprised and when the brunette nodded he grinned "Clarke has spoken of you often and fondly. Especially when we showed her a shed full of, what did she call them, electronic equipment."

"Wait back up. Did you just say Clarke? Oh my god. She is alive?" Raven asked and turned to Abby who had silent tear tracks sliding down her cheeks. 

"Forgive me Chancellor" Max nodded and opened up the briefcase to show the letters and the drawings done by Clarke "I am Max of the Boat People, Luna and Clarke's head guard. They sent me here to let you know Clarke is safe and happy and mated to our leader. I also have an invitation from Luna to escort you and some of Clarke's friends back to the village to see her if you wish."

"Open the gates" Abby shouted to the guards "and welcome in the others. They are our friends."

\----------------------

It had been three agonizing weeks since the diplomatic party had left and Clarke was slowly going insane. Mainly by Luna's hovering and patient understanding. Clarke was damn well ready for a fight. She was told two weeks! Ok so the weather had turned shitty on the tenth day for five days. Still, it had been three weeks! 

She sighed dramatically and looked at the fool of a man who had cut his hand when filleting a fish. He had wisely chosen stitches over searing and after applying a numbing paste she had stitched his hand. She applied a topical cream that would help with infection and wrapped his hand. 

"Right, keep your hand dry at all times for the next few days. Come back to get more cream and a fresh bandage every morning and night and practice cutting away from your hand, not towards it. That's the third time since I have been here Klint."

"Yes Clarke" he nodded suitably chastised as he walked out of the hut and she returned to her desk to make notes on his chart. 

Several minutes later loud shouts drew her attention and her head shot up. Riders! She just about tripped over herself in her haste and then about collided with Luna who was obviously coming to get her. Seeing the nerves in her mate the strong alpha pulled her omega into a hug and then took her hand and walked her towards the edge of the village. 

They arrived the same time a large group rode in on horses and others sat in the cart which was taken. Luna was hit with the powerful smell of a strong bonded alpha. Obviously Clarke's mother, but she never knew Abby was mated. Clarke seemed to catch the scent at the same time and blanched looking between her mother and the young brunette in the cart. The young brunette not much older than Clarke. Luna whistled softly. Way to go Abby.

"Oh my god RAVEN" Clarke growled out and Luna watched the young woman smile and tuck her head onto Abby's shoulder. The older alpha held her protectively. Wow. That was Raven, the genius. This was going to be an interesting visit.


	8. Skaikru arrival.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The skaikru arrive at the village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still suffering from writers block and not having a great time in my head. This was pre written though and I was saving it but so many people want more so here it is. 
> 
> I apologise for any mistakes. Hasn't been a great day today.

Expecting Clarke to lose her temper any moment Luna stepped forward towards the buggy, not taking her eye of the alpha leader who was Clarke’s mother but aware that another alpha sat on a horse to the side of the cart, Bellamy. Several betas were on horses at the rear of the cart; from the pictures Clarke had drawn she recognized them as Monty, Harper, Miller, and a sullen boy. Jasper. She would keep an eye on him. She knew he blamed Clarke for losing Maya. Finally she saw her good friend Lincoln, his mate Octavia, and another beta. She did not know who she was. 

"Chancellor Griffin, I am Luna, leader of the Boat People, or Floukru. I am honored to have you here and look forward to forming an alliance with you" she informed.

"Likewise" Abby nodded taking in her daughter’s mate. She was taller than she expected, older too. But from what Max had said in their travels she was a wise and strong leader. She could tell the dark woman was strong physically. She would see about the rest. She was certainly reassured that the Boat People looked nothing like the other Grounders, were easy to engage so far and actually seemed to have a sense of humor. Max had regaled them with tales on their travels, mostly of the courting of Luna and her daughter. 

Luna continued on "however I propose we leave the formalities until tomorrow. Maybe the next day. Clarke wants to catch up, show you the village." She turned to Clarke who was standing unsure behind her and offered her hand. Clarke hurried to her side and she gently kissed the top of her omega’s head. "We will show you to your accommodations. You will have meals brought to you, hot baths too. Tomorrow we will hold celebrations to welcome you to the village."

Clarke saw the look of shock at the warm welcoming. She knew it was a totally different experience from when they had met the Trikru. She watched her mother step down from the cart and help Raven down as the others slid off their horses. She frowned when she noticed Raven’s limp was worse. She supposed it would be after being drilled. Her mother looked up at her then, her alpha leader persona dropped and raw emotion shone through. She looked so relieved and happy to see her alive. 

Clarke never made a conscious decision, one second she was with Luna, the next she was in her mother’s arms while their mates looked on in relief. 

Luna smiled, her heart happy at the sight of mother and daughter hugging like they didn't plan to let go. She approached Raven and offered a nod and a simple hello. Raven returned it before stating

"I hope they find a chance to heal. This is a long time coming"

"It's a start. Clarke needs her mother" Luna informed wisely as the mother and daughter broke apart and Clarke pulled Abby over in front of Luna who had taken on her characteristic hands behind the back stance. Clarke knew this was something Luna did when unsure of herself. Others falsely believed it was a stance of dominance and defiance. 

"Mother I would like to introduce you to the woman who has helped me heal, helped me feel, and be happy and alive. She is my life and I love her with my whole heart". She paused when she heard Raven cough

"Sap" Clarke shot her a glare. 

"Mother, Raven, this is Luna, my mate." She reached for Luna's hand who took it and kissed her knuckles before offering her free hand to her mother who shook it. 

"Luna, a pleasure to meet you. I look forward to getting to know you better" Abby nodded and turned to her own mate and Clarke was rather shocked to see the look of love that passed between her mother and her friend. "May I introduce my own mate Raven Reyes."

"Raven" Luna nodded at the official greeting "Clarke speaks highly of you and your love of electronics. She has much to show you"

"Oh?" Ravens eyes lit up and Abby rolled her eyes

"Later. Right now I want to find out where we are staying, have a nice hot bath, dinner with my daughter, and then sleep about ten hours straight."

Raven whined but otherwise resigned herself to waiting. Octavia came forward then and Clarke was swept up into greeting her friends. Receiving hugs from all except Jasper who said hi sullenly, Bellamy who Luna growled at warningly and the young woman neither of them knew. 

"Clarke this is Echo...."

"Azgeda" Luna snarled suddenly recognizing the woman and felt Clarke stiffen next to her. She was different without her blue war paint and clothes. 

"Formerly Azgeda" Echo said proudly.

"You were Nia's second."

"And I used it to try a coup. She found out and my followers gave up their lives to let me and some of my warriors escape. The Mountain Men caught us on the way to Polis for an audience with Heda. I was going to tell her of Nia's plans to overthrow her and gain control."

"And have you?" Clarke asked.

"Heda sees no one but her generals. She has turned into a recluse since the mountain. Some say she is planning the end game battle with the Queen. Others say her decision to leave Clarke at the mountain has taken an emotional toll."

"I say bullshit. Bitch doesn't have a heart" Raven snorted.

"She does" Luna snapped "and a bigger one than you can possibly imagine, but her people will always come first. Even though it's cost her her parents and siblings, her mate and a potential in Clarke" Luna growled and Clarke rubbed soothingly at her back as she was hit with waves of strong pheromones from Luna, her mother who stepped forward to protect her mate and Bellamy who was backing up her mother. 

"Ok enough. Put your cocks away all of you" Clarke demanded and was grateful when Bellamy and her mother stepped down. Then Luna stepped back but remained cautious. "Raven watch your tongue. Everyone here knows of Skaikru’s hatred for Lexa. Out of respect they will not bring it up. I trust you obtain some respect and do not bad mouth their Heda. As for the current of mistrust that's emanating off you in waves I suggest you get over it. Fast. The Floukru may be Grounders but they are not Trikru. They are open and friendly and will welcome you. Unless you treat them like the Trikru. Understood"

Luna smiled; there was her tough strong omega. The leader that people followed with trust and she saw everyone nod, including Abby and Jasper. Clarke turned back to Echo.

"You did not answer why you are with the Skaikru" she asked the Grounder and was amazed to see her blush the same time she was smacked with Bellamy’s pheromones. Oh. "I see" she chuckled.

"We met in the mountain." He beamed at his intended mate. 

"Only you Bell, only you" she laughed "ok come. The villagers know who is going where. Cottages and an assistant have been assigned to you so don't be alarmed if someone approaches you ok" they nodded "I hope you love it here, I think some of you will find it soothing and healing as I did" she shot a look at Jasper quickly and he looked down. 

They led the Skaikru away from the village edge and the stables located there. They climbed a small hill then came to a stop to let their guests take in the village and the view beyond of the beach and ocean. It was all but Lincoln's first view. Clarke watched sheer amazement and even joy spread over her friends’ faces. Even Jasper had a light in his eyes and she shared a look with Monty. She knew she had the man to thank for getting Jasper here. She had made sure she had put the friends in bungalows side by side. 

"It's so beautiful" Abby whispered.

"With Clarke here and hopefully and alliance formed you may consider it or any other Floukru village your second home, or home if you wish. All that would be requested is that you find a trade to earn your stay."

"Damn how does engineer sound?" Raven whistled "you need one right. All that electrical equipment."

"Clarke says you'll be useful in increasing the power to our fish factories." Luna teased back and everyone chuckled. 

They walked through town then, many pausing with smiles and hellos and well wishes. The Skaikru were amazed and all barriers of mistrust fell away. 

They paused near the healing hut as Sapphire stepped out and Clarke made introductions. 

"Sapphire my mother Doctor Abby Griffin. Mum this is Sapphire, the village healer and my mentor. We run the healing hut together."

"An honor Doctor Griffin. You raised a wonderful woman and taught her to be a great healer. She has taught me much and is my mentor."

"Sapphire" Clarke rolled her eyes and Abby beamed as she shook the older woman's hand and they exchange pleasantries. Clarke promised to bring her mother to the hut soon and they continued walking. When they reached the large village square a small group was waiting for them. 

Farren came forward and she hugged her friend and introduced her to the Skaikru. Clarke then told her friends

"Your assistant is about to approach you to take you to your accommodation. Relax and enjoy. Baths have been prepared. You are free to do as you will tonight. Just advise your assistant if you wish to eat alone or meet us back here. Mother, Raven you come with us. I will catch up with the rest of you during dinner."

She gave the nod and assistants hurried forward, eager to please and guided the Skaikru off, playing tour guide as they went and she watched her friends listening animatedly. Even Jasper. Luna picked up on her thoughts. 

"He seems to be lighter already, your friend."

"Yes. I hope this place can work its magic on him."

"Abby had to order his attendance. He was very angry, the guards even found a knife on him" Raven informed much to Abby's displeasure. Raven waved it away "she needs to know" the omega told her alpha "he was angry but the further away he got from Camp Jaha and the mountain the more relaxed he became."

"Good" Luna nodded "my guards know about him. I won't take that chance. And I will be lenient if he does try anything. Fair?"

Abby nodded and they continued on through the village and the markets, watching the other couples wide eyed wonder. When they saw the cabins they gasped in pleasant surprise and loved they were staying in Clarke’s old cabin and not far from where Clarke was with Luna. 

They left them in the capable hands of their assistants and returned to their cabin. Once inside Clarke collapsed in Luna's arms and let the alpha hold her close. That had been stressful and tense at times but they had got there in the end. 

In Abby and Raven’s cabin Raven was holding the strong alpha she had come to love very much as she finally let all her emotional upheaval go. She looked at the steaming bath longingly but her mate was more important. They would bathe together once Abby regained her composure. Besides which she loved seeing this side of her alpha as it allowed her to be the protector for once. It was something she would cherish every day. 

They all met up back at the village square to find the locals had put on an impromptu dinner. Not everyone had turned up, just the regulars to the taverns and a few other curious ones. Still it was a large enough number and food and ale was had. They were warned what foods to stay away from until Clarke could test them for allergic reactions.Otherwise it was one in all in and to eat until they were full. 

There was much merriment to be had and Luna, who kept a watchful eye on Jasper, noticed that though he didn't smile he watched with interest. 

The regulars tried to get Clarke up for the drinking games she had taught them. Much to the amusement of the Skaikru. Clarke told them she wasn't doing it two nights in a row. Abby forced Raven to stay, a pointed look that Clarke missed as she was laughing at Octavia who took up the challenge. Luna didn't miss the look or Abby's hand covering Raven’s lower belly, or Raven curling into Abby with a nod and purr. Was Raven with child?

Clarke chose that moment to look at the mated pair across from them and groaned at the sight of them snuggling. 

"Ok. Child present and you're in public" Clarke faked gagged even as she curled herself into Luna. "So how did you two" she waved her hand in the air between them.

"I went into heat in the infirmary a week after the mountain. Abby and I were still there recovering" Raven informed "she jumped me because I'm irresistible."

"Trouble you mean" Abby teased her omega.

"Seriously. I thought you and Wick?"

"I cared for Wick" Raven sighed "but I knew deep down that as an omega I would always crave the strongest. I told him it would only ever be friends. When my heat started it was the middle of the night Abby was affected. She tried to be strong but when another alpha entered the room she protected me until Jackson and some beta guards got him out. We were released and went back to Abby's."

"I tried to pull back after her heat was over but she was a persistent little bugger. We mated during her second heat" Abby concluded "I haven't been this happy in a long time" she looked at her mate and Clarke wanted to gag. Instead she shouted

"Another drink" and all serious discussions were forgotten. 

 

It wasn't a very late night, possibly close to midnight when everyone staggered back to their beds. However the Skaikru were tired from their travels so slept in in the morning. Luna and Clarke took the opportunity to linger in bed, basking in their love. Clarke finally had to deny Luna more rounds of sex and they got up at ten to bathe. Just as well as they had only just dressed when Farren knocked on the door with Abby and Raven in tow. 

Clarke cooked them a meal, much to her mother’s surprise, before they headed into the village to find the other Skaikru who arrived in dribs and drabs. When everyone was ready they walked through the market place to show off their produce and for those who hadn't eaten to get some food. Clarke rolled her eyes as Luna went for more then blushed when Luna teased she'd gotten plenty of exercise the night before so could. 

Abby growled she didn't want to know and Raven laughed saying she had better learn to be quiet during sex then because she was sure Clarke didn't want to know either. Luna and Raven had great delight in teasing Clarke and Abby on the walk down to the fish factories and markets. 

One whiff had the Skaikru wrinkling their noses and everyone else laughing. They had all learned to breathe through their mouths. They went into the factories first and Clarke watched a curiously pale Raven inspect their electricity supply and tell them she could do a much more efficient job which would supply more power. But for novices they had done really well. When Luna asked about how long it would take her she shrugged and said a few hours with what they had. But if she could see the storage sheds they talked about and if there were more useful items she could set up a more efficient system. Luna was pleased and promised to show her later. 

Everyone else was quite taken with the weird looking crustaceans. Luna had the caretakers take out some of the creatures for the Skaikru to hold. They were very wary of the lobster and crab claws. Comments were made on what they tasted like and wanted to try. Aware of allergies Abby vetoed it as they did not have shots of adrenaline. Clarke then informed of their antidote. They had their drink and Clarke and Sapphire had made a liquid that could be injected in case of a severe reaction. It would relax the person enough to have the antidote drink. 

Abby wasn't 100% comfortable with it as they made their way to the fish markets. They barely took a step inside before Raven was covering her mouth and bolting for the nearest bushes, Abby hot on her heals. Clarke, a concerned medic hurried after them, Luna and the others following. Clarke and Abby held Raven as she emptied her stomach then sunk shakily to the ground.   
I  
"The next couple of months are going to suck aren't they" Raven moaned.

"It will be worth it in the end" Abby smiled and kissed her forehead. 

"You are with a goufa?" Luna beamed, excited for the couple and Clarke gasped staring mouth agape at her mother and friend. Omg.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave kudos.


End file.
